Brennendheißer Schnee
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach der Übernahme erkennt Karski Lisas Potential und holt sie in sein Konsortium. Anfänglich spioniert sie noch für David, allerdings ist auch ihr neuer Kollege Rokko nicht ganz uninteressant. Doch dann setzt die große Katastrophe ein...
1. Chapter 1

**Brennendheißer Schnee**

1.

Als ich noch jung war, hat Agnes mir immer crème brûlée gemacht. Für mich hat sie immer eine besonders dicke Schicht braunen Zucker darauf gestreut. Ich sehe sie immer noch vor mir, wie sie die Zuckerkristalle mit einem Brenner zu einer harten Kruste verarbeitete. Es roch dann immer so schön nach Jahrmarkt. Dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken muss… Vielleicht weil hier alles so aussieht, als wäre jemand mit einem Brenner darüber gegangen. Ich bin zum ersten Mal in Montreal. Ich war an so vielen Plätzen dieser Welt, aber hier war ich noch nie. Irgendwie kann ich nachvollziehen, dass Lisa sich in dieser Stadt wohl gefühlt hat. Vor der großen Katastrophe muss es hier noch viel schöner gewesen sein – damals, als der Winter noch Winter und der Sommer noch Sommer war. Nicht so wie heute: Eis von unten, Sonne von oben. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, als diese Eiszeit begonnen hat – man konnte es von der Raumstation aus sehen. Eine Eiszeit und das 2006! Niemand hätte das geglaubt. Überhaupt ist die große Katastrophe schwer zu verstehen…

Als die Botschaft mich gestern früh erreichte, da hielt mich nichts mehr auf der Raumstation. Alle haben mich für verrückt erklärt. Uran hätte eine Halbwertszeit von… Wie viel Milliarden Jahre waren das doch gleich? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es viel zu lange war, um zu warten. Man würde mich nicht wieder auf die Raumstation lassen, wenn ich einmal auf die Erde zurückgekehrt wäre. Ich wäre dann kontaminiert. Nun ja, das ist mir im Moment völlig egal – ich habe Lisa nie viel von dem, was sie mir gab, zurückgeben können. Auch wenn sie mich letztlich nicht gewählt hat, wird sie immer die Frau bleiben, die ich geliebt… liebe.

Zu Lisas Mail hat auch eine Wegbeschreibung gehört – ganz akribisch hat sie aufgezeichnet, wie ich ihr Haus im Montrealer Vorort Laval finde. Leider hat sie nicht aufgeschrieben, dass eine der Brücken über den Sankt-Lorenz eingestürzt ist. Das Leben in der Raumstation hat mich ganz schön verweichlicht. Ich musste über den zugefrorenen Fluss schlittern. Naja, ich robbte mehr auf dem Bauch ans andere Ufer. Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf mich herunter. Jetzt habe ich Verbrennungen auf Stirn, Schultern, Rücken und bin auf der Bauchseite unterkühlt… Letztlich wäre ich auch mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen geschwommen, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Sehr lange wird Enya nicht alleine bleiben können. „Meine kleine Tochter heißt Enya" stand in Lisas Mail. „Enya bedeutet ‚Wasser des Lebens'. Das hätte Rokko auch gefallen." Ich hatte zwar nicht den Eindruck, dass dieser Rokko Kowalski ein großer Freund von versteckter Symbolik gewesen ist, aber Lisa kannte ihn besser. Sie wird schon gewusst haben, was sie tut. Wer weiß schon bei der Geburt eines Kindes, ob es mal seinem Namen gerecht wird? Enya Kowalski ist also das Ziel meiner Rückkehr. Sie wird die Windeln bis an die Nase voll haben, immerhin ist sie seit fast zwei Tagen alleine. „Die Kleine wird genauso verstrahlt sein wie alles da unten. Sie wird dir unter den Fingern wegsterben. Statt dein Leben für ein todgeweihtes Kind zu riskieren, solltest du hier bleiben und froh sein, dass es dich nicht erwischt hat." Das hat der Kommandant der Raumstation zu mir gesagt. Vermutlich hat er Recht, aber was ist mir nach der großen Katastrophe schon geblieben? Meine Eltern haben keinen Ausweg aus Berlin gefunden. Meine Schwester – ein übles Schicksal: Sie hat sich bis Baikonur durchgekämpft, wollte dort eine Raumfähre nehmen, aber man hat sie und die Gruppe, mit der sie gereist hat, nicht an Bord gelassen. Sie sind genau durch das „Epizentrum" der Strahlung gekommen. Dann ist jemand ausgerastet, hat um sich geschossen. Meine kleine Schwester war gerade 18, als ihr jemand den Kopf weggeschossen hat. Mein bester Freund Max und sein Frau – anfänglich haben sie noch in Berlin gelebt, doch dann hat der Wind gedreht... Der Kontakt zu ihnen brach ab, als ich auch keine Nachrichten mehr von meinen Eltern gekriegt habe. Was aus Jürgen geworden ist, weiß ich gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist er tot – so wie fast alle in Europa, Asien und Nordafrika. Mariella ist noch in Boston – sie ist die wohl tougheste Witwe, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sie ist die Vorsitzende einer Kommission, die sich um Rationierungen kümmert. Das muss ein ziemlich undankbarer Job sein. Sie hat mir angeboten, dass ich mit Enya zu ihr kommen kann. Ich habe so einen Schreck bekommen, als ich sie gesehen habe – über eine Kamera natürlich. Mariella hat kein einziges Haar mehr auf den Kopf – verstrahlt, so wie alle. Niemand weiß, wie lange sie noch hat. Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Ich habe Mariella so lange geliebt und ja, auch betrogen, aber letztlich schätze ich immer noch ihr Wesen. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und… nein, sie verdient es nicht zu sterben, nur weil die politische Elite ihre Vorbereitungen für den atomaren Krieg nicht besser gesichert hat…

Enya! Ich muss zu Enya! Ich habe nur noch sie und sie hat nur noch mich! Ich muss zum Haus der Kowalskis. Laut Lisas Beschreibung kann es nicht mehr weit sein. In der richtigen Straße bin ich schon. Das dritte Haus auf der rechten Seite – das da vorne, das muss es sein. Wie im Film: roter Backstein, eine Holzterrasse, der Rasen vor dem Haus ist verdorrt oder erfroren – so genau kann ich das nicht sagen, er ist jedenfalls nicht grün, eher braun. „Du musst zum Hintereingang kommen. Die Tür ist immer offen" stand in Lisas Mail. Gut, dann gehe ich eben um das Haus herum. „Tritt ein, bring Glück herein" – Lisa stand ja immer auf unsinnigen Nippes, aber dieses Schild ist mehr als nur Kitsch. Es zeigt, dass sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hat und ich werde das auch nicht…

Davids Hand legte sich auf die Türklinke. Erschrocken zog er sie zurück – er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn so eine Eiseskälte noch einmal durchfahren würde. Es war totenstill und David befürchtete, zu spät zu kommen. Trotzdem benötigte er einen Augenblick, um sich dazu durchzuringen, die Klinke erneut in die Hand zu nehmen. Davids Finger umspielten das kühle Metall. „Komm schon, drück sie herunter", befahl er sich selbst.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Richard, meinen Sie nicht, Sie gehen zu weit? Sie können die Frau doch nicht einfach einsperren!" Mit ernster Miene lief Viktor Karski hinter Richard von Brahmberg her. „Und ob ich das kann. Das haben Sie doch gerade gesehen." Kopfschüttelnd beschleunigte Viktor seinen Schritt, um wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit Richard zu sein. „Das ist doch albern, Richard. Sie ist doch nur eine kleine Assistentin. Was soll sie schon ausrichten können?" Abrupt hielt Richard an und funkelte seinen Geschäftspartner an. „Eine kleine Assistentin, ja?", zischte er. „Wenn sie nicht wäre, dann hätten wir Kerima schon längst übernommen. Sie zieht die Fäden an einer Marionette namens David." – „Die?", fragte Viktor ungläubig. „Die?", wiederholte er und konnte die Information immer noch nicht einordnen. „Ja, die. Wäre sie vorzeigbar, dann hätte ich mir das schon längst zu Nutzen gemacht." – „Irgendwie macht mir David Seidel nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich manipulieren lassen", gab Viktor zu bedenken. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Er ist ein kompletter Vollidiot. Er hat keine Ahnung von dem, was er in dieser Firma tut. Er macht einfach, was ihm in den Sinn kommt – ein wenig Leisure Line hier, ein wenig anderer Schnickschnack da." – „In manchen Branchen würde man das Idealismus nennen." – „Aber er kann nicht haushalten. Er verprasst das Firmenkapital ohne nachzudenken. Und hier kommt die Plenske ins Spiel. Sie hat die Firma im Griff, weil sie eben rechnen kann. Sie hat Ahnung von Unternehmensführung…" – „Sie verschwendet quasi ihre Fähigkeiten in der Position, die sie hier bekleidet?", schlussfolgerte Viktor. „So könnte man es sehen. Naja, ich bin nicht traurig darüber, dass sie keine Karriere machen will – ein Feind weniger, wenn Sie verstehen." – „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand keine Karriere machen will, wenn er könnte…" – „Pf", seufzte Richard. „In Lisa Plenskes Welt braucht man einen sicheren Job, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich weiß noch, wie sie zu ihrem ersten Vorstellungsgespräch hier war. Wenn sie nicht so schrecklich hässlich wäre, dann hätte ich sie glatt eingestellt." – „Hätten sie eingestellt?", hakte Viktor nach. „Wieso arbeitet sie dann hier, wenn Sie sie nicht eingestellt haben?" – „Sie hat sich hochgearbeitet – von der Brötchenschmiererin zur Assistentin des Geschäftsführer… njöt… Ex-Geschäftsführers", freute Richard sich. „Da zeigt doch, dass sie Stamina hat", meinte Viktor. „Mir ist es völlig egal, was sie hat und was nicht, Hauptsache, ich kriege meine Firma zurück. Und jetzt los, die Übernahme läuft nicht von alleine." Richard wies Viktor den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. „Wollen Sie Frau Plenske nicht doch vorher frei lassen. Ich meine, die ganze Nacht da im Vorratsraum…" – „Sie wird schon nicht verhungern", knurrte Richard und drückte den Knopf, um ins Erdgeschoss zu kommen.

„Tja, tut mir leid, aber… naja… die feindliche Übernahme war erfolgreich… für die anderen", verkündete Jürgen einige Stunden später. Lisa und David tauschten schockierte Blicke. Diese Nachricht bremst natürlich die Euphorie darüber, dass sie sich endlich zum Du durchgerungen hatten. „Verdammt!", fluchte David. „Jetzt hat er es also doch geschafft." Während er rumpelstilzchengleich durch den Kiosk durch den Kiosk stampfte, ging Jürgen zu seiner besten Freundin herüber und zog ihr noch den einen oder anderen Flusen aus den Haaren, der sich dort bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Vorratsraum festgesetzt hatte. „Ich muss es meinem Vater sagen", jammerte David. „Das wäre ein Anfang", erwiderte Jürgen murmelnd. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lieselotte?" – „Die Firma… wir haben Kerima verloren", stammelte sie. „Nun zieht doch nicht solche Gesichter. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin", gab Jürgen den Spaßvogel, doch David hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte den Kiosk bereits fluchtartig verlassen. „Ich gehe dann auch mal", verkündete Lisa. „Ich hoffe doch, du gehst nach Hause. Du siehst aus, als hättest du im Sandkasten gebadet", witzelte Jürgen. „Ich gehe zu Kerima. Davids Post ist doch noch nicht sortiert." – „Ähm, Lisa, hast du das hier gerade nicht mitgekriegt? Davids Post ist jetzt Richards Post und die fällt in Sabrinas Aufgabenbereich." – „Ich gehe trotzdem in die Firma."

Missmutig beobachtete Lisa, wie ihre Kollegen Richard „huldigten". Ja, das war wohl das Wort, das am Besten passte. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Herr von Brahmberg" – „Sie können jeder Zeit auf mich zählen, Herr von Brahmberg." Örk! „Sollten Sie nicht arbeiten?", riss eine ihr unbekannte Stimme Lisa aus ihrer Tagträumerei. „Bitte?", schreckte sie hoch. Der Mann, der sich da vor ihrem Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatte, war kein Unbekannter. Es war Viktor Karski. Bei Tageslicht sah der viel freundlicher aus. Lisa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Viktor schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Was ist das?", fragte er und legte ein Blatt Papier vor sie hin. Lisa überflog die Zeilen und erkannte sofort, dass das die fingierte Nachricht war, um die Übernahme zu verhindern. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mir eine Lüge auf zu tischen, ich weiß genau, was das ist." Peinlich berührt sah Lisa an Viktor vorbei zum Fahrstuhl. Bitte David, komm doch und rette mich! „Das ist ziemlich clever", sinnierte Viktor. „Was wollen Sie denn nur von mir?", trat Lisa verzweifelt die Flucht nach vorne an. „Was ich von Ihnen will? Hm, ich weiß nicht. Einen Termin bei Herrn Seidel vielleicht. Oder eine Info zu B-Style. Sie sind doch ein helles Köpfchen, sagen Sie es mir." Lisa runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann aber nicht hellsehen", gab sie Viktor zu verstehen. „Na gut. Dann eben auf ein anderes Mal." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte der Geschäftsmann sich um und verließ den Empfangsbereich in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Ich habe Karski vor dem Gebäude getroffen", fiel David förmlich über Lisa her, als er sich endlich dazu motiviert hatte, in die Firma zu kommen. „Hm." – „War er hier? Was wollte er? War er bei Richard?" – „Nein, er war bei mir… also hier an meinem Schreibtisch." David sah seine verschüchterte Assistentin ungeduldig an. „Und was wollte er?", drängte er Lisa. „Hat er nicht gesagt… also nicht direkt. Er hat sich eher kryptisch ausgedrückt." – „Lisa, was wollte er?", erhob David die Stimme. „Er sagte, er wolle vielleicht einen Termin bei dir oder was wegen B-Style. Er ist dann einfach gegangen." – „Wie blöd hast du dich denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Wieso hast du keine Telefonnummer notiert oder mich nicht gleich angerufen?!", schimpfte David. „David, ich weiß, dass das eine schwierige Situation für dich ist, aber du musst mich deswegen nicht runtermachen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was er gesagt hat. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er sich so seltsam ausgedrückt hat." Lisa holte Luft, um David noch etwas an den Kopf zu knallen, als das Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu klingeln begann. „Kerima Moda, Apparat Plenske", meldete sie sich pflichtbewusst. „Elisabeth", säuselte eine Männerstimme am anderen Ende. „Bitte?", fragte die Angesprochene pikiert. „Elisabeth, das ist Ihr Vorname. Der ist viel schöner als dieses… hm… proletarische Lisa." – „Ähm, Herr Karski, was wollen Sie?" David hibbelte nervös neben. „Was will er? Was will er? Lass mich mal mit ihm sprechen!", drängte er Lisa. Diese drehte sich aber von David weg und wiederholte ihre Frage: „Herr Karski, was wollen Sie?" – „Ich möchte mit Ihnen essen gehen. Heute Abend, 19 Uhr, kennen Sie das ‚La Traviata'?" Lisa dachte einen Moment nach. „Ja, das kenne ich." – „Gut, dann erwarte ich Sie, Elisabeth." Verdattert legte Lisa auf. Hatte sie auch nur mit einem Wort zugesagt? „Was wollte er?", riss David sie ungehalten aus ihren Gedanken. „Er will sich mit mir treffen – um 7 im ‚La Traviata'." – „Mit dir?", lachte David mit einem Mal. „Da hast du wohl mal wieder geträumt. Was sollte er denn von dir wollen?" – „Hat er nicht gesagt. Vielleicht was in Sachen B-Style." – „Und wessen Idee war B-Style? Meine. Also gehe ich da hin." – „Ja, aber ich bin die Geschäftsführerin." – „Von diesen Dingen hast du doch eh keine Ahnung", erwiderte David. „Ach so, den Kopf darf ich hinhalten, aber die Lorbeeren streichst du ein. Na wunderbar, dann geh doch hin", platzte es trotzig aus Lisa heraus. „Ich gehe dann nach Hause. Ich sollte eh mal wieder duschen – schließlich bin ich durch den Lüftungsschacht gekrochen, während du den Kampf um Kerima schon aufgegeben hattest." So elegant sie konnte, umrundete Lisa David, um so ihren Feierabend anzukündigen.

Diese Elisabeth Plenske war vielleicht nicht der männermordende Vamp, aber sie verstand sich durchaus auf die Spielchen ihrer Artgenossinnen. Grinsend warf Viktor Karski einen Blick auf seine Uhr – 10 Minuten Verspätung, sehr viel weiter sollte sie es aber nicht ausreizen. „Viktor!", hörte er jemanden seinen Namen sagen. „Herr Seidel", wies er David daraufhin, dass er nicht ungefragt beim Vornamen gerufen werden wollte. „Ähm, ich erwartet aber jemanden", fuhr er sichtlich irritiert fort, als er sah, dass David sich einfach an den Tisch setzte. „Na mich, oder?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein." Viktor sah sein Gegenüber auffordernd an, aber David machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Hat Frau Plenske Sie als Vertretung geschickt?" – „Sie wollten tatsächlich mit ihr zu Abend essen?", fragte David verwirrt. „Ja. Ich dachte, ich wäre deutlich gewesen, als ich sie angerufen habe." – „Naja, jetzt bin ich ja hier, also können Sie auch mit mir besprechen, was Sie mit Lisa besprechen wollten." Sichtlich unzufrieden mit dem Arrangement winkte Viktor den Kellner heran und gab eine Bestellung auf, die mehr an Frustfressen als an ein Geschäftsessen erinnerte.

„Herr Seidel, wir haben doch jetzt beide gemerkt, dass dieses Gespräch zu nichts führt", verkündete Viktor, als er das letzte Stück Pizza hinuntergeschlungen hatte. David sah den Geschäftsmann verwundert an. „Ich fand es ehrlich gesagt recht konstruktiv." – „Aber ich nicht. Deshalb wollte ich auch mit Frau Plenske sprechen." – „Sie wollten Frau Plenske sprechen, weil sie sich leicht um den Finger wickeln lässt. Aber machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, sie ist nicht so leicht zu haben wie Sophie", zischte David beleidigt zurück. „Nun, es ist mir bekannt, dass Frau Plenske sich nicht hochgeschlafen hat. Das war sowieso nicht meine Absicht. Die Wahl meiner… sagen wir Gespielinnen müssen Sie nichtsdestotrotz mir überlassen." Bei dem Gedanken, dass Karskis Interesse an Sophie ehrlich sein könnte, schüttelte es David. „Sie zahlen doch sicher", lächelte Viktor süffisant. „Es wird sonst so spät und ich müsste das Navigationssystem noch programmieren." Erst als der Geschäftsmann das Restaurant verlassen hatte, wurde David klar, dass Viktor auf dem Weg nach Göberitz sein könnte.

„Ja, ja, ick komm ja schon", nörgelte Bernd, als jemand an seiner Haustür Sturm klingelte. „Ach nee, der Herr Seidel junior. Sind bei Kerima alle Konferenzräume geschlossen? Erst disser Schlipsträger… disser Karsten und nu Sie." – „Herr Plenske, ich muss zu Lisa, dringend. Wenn Viktor Karski bei ihr war, dann muss ich wirklich dringend mit ihr sprechen." – „Ein sehr höflicher junger Mann", schwärmte Bernd. „Uff'm Sofa hat er jesessen, eene von Helgas Schmalzstullen gegessen…" Das wunderte David nun doch. Hatte er nicht gerade eine horrende Rechnung in einem Restaurant beglichen? Mit dem, was Karski da alles bestellt hatte, hätte man durchaus eine Grundschulklasse satt gekriegt. „… und von meinem Selbstjebrannten hat er jetrunken. Lecker hat er'n jenannt. Da hab ick ihm ne Flasche mitjejeben. Sehr netter junger Mann." – „Kann ich nun zu Lisa?", unterbrach David Bernds Lobeshymne. „Finden Se nich, dass dis Schnattchen schon oft jenuch die Nacht inne Firma durchmacht? Wenigstens Zuhause könnten Se se zufrieden lassen." Bernd setzte seinen bösen-Vater-Blick auf, um David zum Gehen zu bewegen. „Aber es ist wichtig." – „Dis is Schlaf och. Jute Nacht, Herr Seidel." Lisas Vater wollte gerade die Tür vor Davids Nase zu schlagen, als die Stimme seiner Tochter hinter ihm erklang: „Was ist denn hier los?", wollte sie wissen. „David!", freute sie sich dann, ihren Vorgesetzten zu sehen. Er war bestimmt da, um sich bei ihr für seine Unfreundlichkeit vor ein paar Stunden zu entschuldigen. „Karski war bei dir?", fiel er jedoch zu Lisas Enttäuschung direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa kurz angebunden. „Das kann ich dir aber immer noch morgen erzählen." – „Ich will es aber jetzt wissen", verlangte David. „Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen?", fragte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass Bernds Anwesenheit ihm nicht behagte. „Es is aber schon dunkel, Herr Seidel", wies Bernd den jungen Mann zurecht. „Ins Wohnzimmer könnt ihr. Ick bin inne Küche."

„Was wollte Karski von dir?", drängte David Lisa aufgebracht. „Herrgott, Lisa, du weißt, wie wichtig er für Kerima ist. Also, was wollte er?" – „Nicht viel und es ist eh indiskutabel", erwiderte Lisa und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. „Was hat er gewollt?", wiederholte David. „Okay, Lisa, es tut mir leid, dass ich zurzeit so… so… naja, unfreundlich bin. Es ist nur… du weißt, wie sehr ich an Kerima hänge und… Karski ist nun einmal der Schlüssel dazu." – „Er will, dass ich mit ihm nach Shanghai gehe." – „Nach Shanghai?", hakte David nach. „Und warum?" – „Ich soll seinem Konsortium dienlich sein." – „Du? Entschuldige, das sollte nicht so abfällig klingen. Ich weiß doch, was du drauf hast." Lisa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie schön, dass auch einmal zu hören. Ich werde aber nicht mitgehen." – „Wieso denn nicht?" – „Weil ich hier gebraucht werde. Was soll ich denn in China?" – „Du könntest… naja, dir einen Einblick in Karskis Arbeitsweisen verschaffen oder herausfinden, wann er Kerima fallen lassen wird." – „Du meinst, ich soll spionieren." – „Naja, ich würde es nicht so drastisch formulieren. Ich würde es eher… Informationsbeschaffung nennen." – „Nenne es, wie du willst, ich werde das jedenfalls nicht machen", stellte Lisa klar. „Seid ihr immer noch nich fertich?", polterte Bernd aus der Küche. „Ick will langsam ins Bette und dis Schnattchen sollte jetz och ma inne Koje." – „Du hast meinen Vater gehört", wandte Lisa sich auf David. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Firma."


	3. Chapter 3

2

3.

„Lisa, nun zieh doch nicht so einen Flunsch", ermahnte Jürgen seine beste Freundin. „Dass ich mich habe von euch dazu überreden lassen!", schimpfte diese zum wiederholten Male. „Tz, ich mag nicht, wie du von ‚euch' und ‚überreden' sprichst", kritisierte Jürgen augenzwinkernd. „Ich habe dir lediglich die Vorteile aufgezeigt. Wenn Karski sich freiwillig einen Maulwurf ins Unternehmen holt, dann solltest du dort mal ordentlich buddeln. David… der hat dich allerdings überredet, aber gib's doch zu: Es hat dir gefallen, wie er dich bekniet hat. Er hätte auch von dir verlangen können, dass du dir mit einer Kettensäge einen Arm abtrennst und du hättest nur ‚Welchen?' gefragt." – „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!", widersprach Lisa. „Ich habe meine Bedenken ganz klar geäußert." – „Oh ja! ‚David, du könntest das viel besser' war der größte Aufstand in Europa seit dem Prager Frühling." Beleidigt verschränkt Lisa ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Weißt du, was meine Eltern gesagt haben?" – „Nein. Was denn?", stellte Jürgen die Frage, die Lisas Tonfall ihm impliziert hatte. „Nichts!", empörte Lisa sich. „Sie haben gesagt, ich soll mir eine schöne Zeit machen und diese berufliche Chance nutzen." – „Echt? Geht's den beiden irgendwie nicht gut?", lachte Jürgen. „Ich finde das nicht witzig", schmollte Lisa. „Ich schon. Hier nabelt sich nicht die Tochter von den Eltern, sondern die Eltern von der Tochter ab. Wie dem auch sei, es wird ja langsam Zeit." – „Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?", fragte Lisa alarmiert nach. „Wie ich es gesagt habe: Ihr nabelt euch von einander ab und das finde ich gut. Bernd und Helga sind erwachsen, du bist erwachsen. Es ist einfach Zeit, dass du deinen eigenen Weg gehst." – „Aber ich liebe meine Eltern!", regte Lisa sich auf. „Ich liebe meine Eltern auch. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass man auf ewig mit seinen Erzeugern zusammenhocken muss." Mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck verschränkte Lisa die Arme vor der Brust. „Glaub doch, was du willst", maulte sie. „Tue ich auch", grinste Jürgen. „Und weil ich heute so großzügig bin, teile ich es dir auch mit: Du willst gar nicht nach Shanghai, aber du willst auch David nicht enttäuschen, was in deiner Situation ja auch verständlich ist, denn wenn du deine große Liebe schon nicht optisch überzeugen kannst, dann wenigstens durch Leistung." – „Jürgen!", mahnte Lisa, aber ihre Gesichtsfarbe zeigte, dass Jürgen den Nagel genau auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. „Und weil du ihn nicht enttäuschen willst…", fuhr Jürgen unbeirrt fort. „… hast du darauf gehofft, dass deine Eltern dir Shanghai verbieten würden, dann hättest du bei David auch noch einen Mitleidsbonus. Tja, der ist wohl nach hinten losgegangen, dieser Schuss." – „Zugegeben, der Gedanke an Shanghai macht mir Angst, aber das ist nun wirklich übertrieben", erwiderte Lisa immer noch missgelaunt. „Es ist ja nur… ich… ich fühle mich so… so ungeliebt: David will, dass ich gehe. Du willst, dass ich gehe. Selbst meine Eltern wollen, dass ich gehe. Es kommt mir so vor, als würden mich alle loswerden wollen", gestand sie dann aber zerknirscht. Seufzend ließ Jürgen sich neben seiner Freundin auf die Bank fallen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Und wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann gehst du eben nicht. So einfach ist das, aber heul mir dann nicht die Ohren voll, dass du David… äh… Kerima nicht erobern konntest." – „Du musst dich nicht noch über mich lustig machen." – „Das mache ich doch gar nicht, im Gegenteil: Ich beneide dich glühend. Ich würde auch gerne mal nach Shanghai reisen und dann auch noch auf Kosten eines anderen. A propos, wann geht's denn eigentlich los?" – „Karski holt mich in einer Stunde bei Kerima ab." – „Bei Kerima? Nicht in unserem kleinen Göberitz? Ist dir dein Zuhause etwa peinlich?", zog Jürgen Lisa auf. „Nein", bestritt sie vehement. „Es ist einfach praktischer. Der Flughafen ist ja nicht weit und…" – „David auch nicht. Dann kannst du dich auch noch von ihm verabschieden – so persönlich und so. Weißt du, was ich dir wirklich wünsche für deine Zeit in Shanghai?", wechselte Jürgen seinen anfänglich scherzhaften zu einem ernsthaften Tonfall. „Dass dir dort ein Mann begegnet, der dich nicht wie David nach Strich und Faden verarscht, sondern dir mal zeigt, wie das zwischen Mann und Frau zu laufen hat." – „Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?" – „Naja, damit du mal merkst, dass man nicht immer bis zur Selbstaufgabe geben muss, um einen Hauch von Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen." – „Ich bin glücklich, so wie es ist." Jürgen bedachte Lisa mit einem seiner berühmten Jürgen-Blicke. „Und was meinst du, wie glücklich du sein könntest, wenn es so wäre, wie es zu sein hätte." – „David ist mit Mariella ja auch ganz anders als mit mir." – „Was ja auch klar ist, immerhin ist sie ja seine Verlobte… obwohl… du könntest dein Wissen über ein bestimmtes Stelldichein, das du beobachtet hast, nutzen, um Davids Aufmerksamkeit von Mariella wegzulenken." – „Das haben wir doch zur Genüge durchgekaut. Ich werde mich da nicht einmischen." – „Jawohl, Mutter Theresa. Vielleicht kommt David ja auch von selbst darauf, wenn du ihn nicht ständig bemutterst." – „Wobei mir das ein allerletztes Mal vergönnt sein sollte", lachte Lisa nun. „Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg zu Kerima." Kaum hatte sie ihr Vorhaben ausgesprochen, war Lisa auch schon aufgestanden. „Tu das. Komm, lass dich noch mal drücken. Und wehe, du bringst mir nichts Schönes aus dem Land der Mit-Stäbchen-Essern mit." – „Ach ja, das habe ich ja noch gar nicht bedacht. Das ist bestimmt gut für meine Figur", kicherte Lisa, doch dann sah sie ihren Freund ernst an. „Mach's gut. Und pass mir auf meine… wie sagtest du doch gleich? Erzeuger? Pass mir gut auf die beiden auf. Und auf dich, ja?" Seufzend nahm Jürgen Lisa noch einmal in den Arm. „So und nun mach, dass du wegkommst, sonst fliegt Karski noch ohne dich."

„Elisabeth", begrüßte Viktor Karski Davids völlig überforderte Assistentin mit zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen. „Ich sehe, Sie sind startklar. Das freut mich. Haben Sie sich schon von allen verabschiedet?" – „Ja… also, größtenteils. Von meinen Eltern und meinem besten Freund. Und von ein paar Kollegen hier." – „Gut", erwiderte Viktor, damit kein peinliches Schweigen aufkam. „Dann würde ich sagen, mein Fahrer bringt Ihr Gepäck schon einmal in den Wagen und Sie sagen Ihre letzten Adieux, ja?" Zielgerichtet griff Viktor nach dem Koffer, der neben Lisas Schreibtisch stand. „Ist das Ihr ganzes Gepäck?", fragte er sichtlich irritiert. „Ja. Naja, eine Handtasche kommt noch dazu." – „Okay, die Frau von heute reist also mit kleinem Gepäck. Soll mir auch Recht sein. Dann ist es Bandscheiben schonender, wenn ich mich als Gentleman präsentiere", scherzte Viktor auf seine ihm ganz eigene, eher unterkühlte Art.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie die mitnehmen wollen?", wandte Richard sich an seinen Geschäftspartner, nachdem Lisa in Davids Büro verschwunden war. „Ja. Sie sagten doch selbst, dass sie viele unterschätzte Qualitäten hätte", erwiderte Viktor. „Gerade deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie hat ihre Qualitäten und ihre Loyalitäten…" – „Sie meinen, David Seidel?", gab Viktor seinem Gegenüber zu verstehen, dass er die Situation durchaus durchschaute. „Sie wird jetzt erst einmal ein paar Wochen weit, weit weg vom Ziel ihrer Begierden sein und sich ganz und gar auf meine Firmen konzentrieren." – „Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache ja sehr sicher." – „Ja, bin ich mir. Ich werde sie zusammen mit einem herausragenden Werbefachmann auf den Modezweig meines Konsortiums ansetzen. Mehr verrate ich Ihnen aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Sie wissen ja, über unausgereifte Geschäftspläne zu sprechen, bringt Unglück." – „Ein Werbefachmann also?", unkte Richard. „Ich hoffe doch, es gibt Überwachungskameras in Shanghai und Sie schicken mir die Bänder." – „Spotten Sie nur, so viel Sie wollen, aber dieser Mann ist einer der fähigsten Mitarbeiter, die ich je irgendwo habe abwerben können."

„David, ich wollte mich nur kurz verabschieden. Karski ist da und… naja, wir wollen los." David schwang sich aus seinem Bürostuhl und ging auf seine Assistentin zu. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du das tust. Wir halten auf jeden Fall Kontakt – E-Mail, Telefon, notfalls auch Rauchzeichen, eben alles, was nötig ist, um Kerima vor Richard zu schützen." Lisa nickte kaum merklich. Sie hatte sich eine andere Ansprache von dem Mann, in den sie nun schon so lange verliebt war, erwartet. „Ja, so genauso machen wir das", erwiderte Lisa gequält lächelnd. Eine Umarmung machte ihre Enttäuschung über Davids seltsamen Abschied wieder wett. „Ich melde mich, so oft ich kann", versprach Lisa neuerlich. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß in Shanghai." – „Und ich dir viel Spaß hier." – „Als ob ich den hätte – mit Richard als Vorgesetzten", knurrte David. „Ist ja nicht mehr für lange", versuchte Lisa ihn zu beruhigen. „Das hoffe ich. Ach was, das weiß ich. Mit dir in Karskis Nähe ist das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." – „Ich muss dann mal", meinte Lisa. „Karski wartet schon." Sie deutete durch die Glasscheibe auf den Geschäftsmann, der im Foyer stand und ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr sah.

„Möchten Sie am Fenster sitzen, Elisabeth?", fragte Viktor, nachdem er mit seiner neuen Mitarbeiterin das Flugzeug betreten hatte. „Wenn es Sie nicht stört, dann ja, sehr gerne sogar." – „Na dann", lächelte Viktor höflich und winkte Lisa an sich vorbei. Diese nahm Platz und machte sich am Gurt zu schaffen. „Eines noch, Herr Karski: Das letzte Mal, dass jemand Elisabeth zu mir gesagt hat, dürfte zu meiner Konfirmation gewesen sein oder so. Nicht einmal meine Eltern sagen das zu mir. Wenn Sie vielleicht auch Lisa sagen könnten?" – „Nun, ich finde Elisabeth klingt so viel kultivierter." – „Aber…", setzte Lisa zu einem Widerspruch an, hielt aber inne. Immerhin war das ihr neuer Vorgesetzter. „Aber Sie sagen ja auch weiterhin ‚Herr Karski' zu mir. Von daher: Tausche Viktor gegen Lisa", meinte Karski in einem Tonfall, der Lisa nicht verriet, ob er scherzte oder es ernst meinte. „Verstehe. Ich gebe mir Mühe, versprochen." – „Solange Sie alles für meine Firmen geben, ist es mir egal, ob Sie ‚Herr Karski' oder ‚Viktor' sagen", erwiderte der Geschäftsmann scheinbar unberührt, während er es sich auf dem Sitz in der ersten Klasse bequem machte. „Was halten Sie von einem Champagner?", wandte er sich dann wieder an Lisa. „Ähm, lassen wir das Flugzeug erstmal abheben." – „Gut, wenn Sie das so wünschen." – „Liebe Fluggäste", unterbrach eine blecherne Stimme das Gespräch. „Mein Name ist Günther Kunze. Ich bin der Kapitän und heiße Sie herzlich an Bord des Fluges 8025 von Berlin nach Toronto willkommen. Unsere Flugzeit wird in etwa…" – „Toronto?", fragte Lisa entsetzt und sah ihren Begleiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.


	4. Chapter 4

2

4.

„Toronto!", knurrte Lisa. „Wie oft wollen Sie das denn jetzt noch sagen, Elisabeth?", fragte Viktor ruhig, grinste aber in sich hinein. „Sie haben den ganzen Flug über nichts Anderes gesagt – Toronto, Toronto, Toronto. Versuchen Sie es zur Abwechslung mal mit der französischen Aussprache: Toron-To." – „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sie mich nach Strich und Faden belogen haben!", empörte Lisa sich erneut. „Nach acht Stunden Toronto-Toronto-Gejammere, spricht sie auch mal wieder ganze Sätze mit mir", amüsierte Viktor sich. „Ich habe Sie nicht belogen." – „Sie sagten, es ginge nach Shanghai." – „Tz, ich habe Shanghai mit keinem Wort erwähnt." – „Sie sprachen von China-Couture und dem Hauptsitz Ihres Konsortiums", echauffierte Lisa sich. „Exakt, ich sagte, es ginge in den Hauptsitz meines Konsortiums. Sie müssten wissen, dass sich zumindest der Briefkasten auf den Bahamas befindet." – „Heißt das, wir steigen jetzt um?", fragte Lisa gereizt. Zu allem Überfluss tat der Landeanflug ihrem Magen nicht gut, aber das letzte, was sie vor diesem arroganten Schnösel tun wollte, war in eine Papiertüte zu brechen. „Nein – außer natürlich, Sie wollen sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Flug nach Shanghai machen." Lisa strafte ihr Gegenüber mit einem bitterbösen Blick. „Elisabeth… Lisa, wenn es Sie beruhigt: Die Büroräumlichkeiten befinden sich in direkter Nähe zum Chinatown, von daher ist Shanghai gar nicht so falsch – nennen Sie es meinetwegen Little Shanghai." – „Willkommen in Toronto. Es ist jetzt 10Uhr15 Ortszeit, es ist sonnig, die Außentemperatur beträgt minus 17°c. Das Team bedankt sich und freut sich, Sie bald wieder an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen", hielt die Stimme des Piloten Lisa davon ab, etwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen. „Wunderbar, es ist noch früh", ergriff Viktor wieder das Wort. „Dann können wir gleich mal in der Firma vorbeisehen. Ich zeige Ihnen Ihr Büro, stelle Sie den Kollegen vor, das übliche Prozedere." Der international erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann erhob sich und reichte Lisa galant die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Diese ignorierte diese Geste aber geflissentlich und stand alleine auf. „Na dann", meinte sie kühl, ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten andeutend, dass er vorgehen sollte.

„Und das ist der CN-Tower", erklärte Viktor Lisa, die vor Begeisterung fast aus dem Hubschrauber fiel. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, Viktor nicht zu sehr merken zu lassen, dass ihr die Stadt doch ganz gut gefiel, schließlich wollte sie ihn ja abstrafen für die – wie sie glaubte – Lüge, es würde nach Shanghai gehen. Ihr Vorsatz hatte allerdings nicht lange angehalten – es gab einfach zu viel zu sehen und alles war so ganz anders als in Berlin. „So, da vorne ist es. Wir landen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes da links, sehen Sie das? Ich wette, es sind mindestens acht Arschkriecher und nur ein normaler Mitarbeiter da, um uns bei dieser Eiseskälte zu empfangen", scherzte Viktor. „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett." – „In unserer Branche geht es nicht ums Nettsein, Elisabeth."

„Herr Karski, wie schön, dass Sie zurück sind." – „Herr Karski, meinen Glückwunsch zu der geglückten Kerima-Übernahme." Alles Speichellecker, dachte Rokko bei sich. Er hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund. Eigentlich war er nur auf das Dach des Büroturms gekommen, weil Viktor ihn per Mail dazu aufgefordert hatte. Allerdings war es Rokko schleierhaft, warum, denn Viktor genoss das Bad in der Menge und die junge Frau, die nach ihm aus dem Helikopter gestiegen war, schien hoffnungslos überfordert mit der Situation. Völlig unbemerkt musterte Rokko Lisa. Eine graue Maus, aber sicher sehr clever – sonst hätte Viktor sie nicht mitgebracht, soviel war klar. „Also, Elisabeth, ich stelle Ihnen dann schnell alle vor: Controlling, Buchhaltung, Empfang, Personal-Angelegenheiten, Assistentin der Geschäftsführung, Trainee und Rokko Kowalski." Erstaunt sah Lisa den auffällig gekleideten Mann an. „Sehr erfreut", lachte dieser und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Das ist Elisabeth Plenske. Sie war bisher für Kerima tätig, aber ich konnte sie für uns gewinnen." Ein paar übereifrige Mitarbeiter ließen sich dazu hinreißen, Viktor zu applaudieren. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen rein, damit ich Ihnen alles zeigen kann", meinte Viktor und ging auf die Tür zu, die ins Treppenhaus führte. Fast schon verstört blieb Lisa zurück, während eine Traube von Mitarbeitern Viktor umrankte und ihm dicht gedrängt folgte. „Soll ich Ihnen mit Ihrem Gepäck helfen?", drang eine Stimme zu Lisa durch – sie gehörte diesem Rokko Kowalski. „Ähm, nein danke, ich kann das alleine." – „Okay", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Sagen Sie, sind Sie der einzige mit einem Namen hier oder haben Sie keine Aufgabe?", wagte Lisa einen Vorstoß. „Ich mache hier die PR", lachte Rokko. „Alle anderen haben aber auch Namen – die sind nur für Sie nicht so von Bedeutung. Viktor sieht eine engere Zusammenarbeit zwischen Ihnen und mir vor, von daher…" – „Das glaube ich nicht", warf Lisa ein. „Ich bin eher… naja… für's Kaufmännische da." – „Oh, eine Zahlenschieberin", rieb Rokko sich grinsend die Hände. „Das ist immer wieder nett, weil es da so eine große Reibefläche gibt." Rokkos Worte ließen Lisa sofort erröten. „Rein geschäftlich natürlich", fügte der junge PR-Mann hinzu. „Natürlich", fing Lisa sich wieder.

„Also, Elisabeth, das ist Ihr Büro. Schön, nicht? Mit Aussicht auf Little Shanghai", erklärte Viktor, wobei er sich die kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen konnte. „Rokko", wandte er sich dann an seinen anderen Mitarbeiter. „Sie sorgen dafür, dass Frau Plenske sich hier wohl fühlt. Wenn sie sagt: ‚Spring!', dann wissen Sie schon, ob sie hoch oder von einer Brücke meint." – „Ay-ay", gab Rokko zu verstehen, dass er wusste, was Viktor von ihm erwartete. „Gut, dann lassen wir Sie mal kurz alleine, Elisabeth. Füllen Sie diese Personalbögen aus, richten Sie sich ein wenig ein, lesen Sie diese Berichte hier. Ich habe auch das eine oder andere zu erledigen. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, komme ich Sie abholen und zeige Ihnen, wo Sie in nächster Zeit wohnen werden."

„Finden Sie das nicht ein wenig fies?", wollte Rokko wissen, nachdem er Lisas Bürotür geschlossen hatte. „Fies – was?", stellte Viktor sich unwissend. „Sie hat einen zehn Stunden Flug hinter sich. Sie dürfte müde sein, oder?" – „Ich teste sie", erwiderte Viktor geheimnisvoll. „Darf ich ihr trotzdem eine Tasse Kaffee bringen oder gilt das als Doping?" – „Nein, bringen Sie ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und mir auch, bitte." Rokko drehte sich um und wollte losgehen, als Viktor ihn noch einmal zurückhielt. „Ich will, dass Sie diese Frau kennen lernen – finden Sie alles über sie heraus." Rokko warf einen zweifelnden Blick durch die Verglasung der Tür. „Sie ist ein Mauerblümchen und eine Arbeitsbiene. Das müssten Sie aber auch sehen." – „Das meine ich nicht", winkte Viktor ab. „Ich will, dass sie sich David Seidel aus dem Kopf schlägt und ihr ganzes Potential für mein Konsortium einsetzt." – „Aha", brummte Rokko, dem nicht ganz klar war, was sein Arbeitgeber damit bezweckte. „Versuchen Sie, ihren Willen mit dieser Aufgabe, die sicher auch warten könnte, bis der Jetlag sich gelegt hat, zu brechen, oder was?" – „Das hier ist Toronto und nicht Guantanamo Bay", schmunzelte Viktor. „Aber mit dieser Aufgabe kann sie schon mal zeigen, wie leistungsfähig sie ist." – „Na gut, wenn Sie vom kryptischen Modus auf normal umgeschaltet haben, nehme ich dieses Gespräch wieder auf. Bis dahin versorge ich erstmal alle Überseereisenden mit Kaffee." Kopfschüttelnd ging Rokko den Flur, auf dem sich sowohl Lisas als auch sein eigenes Büro befanden, hinab.

„Das ist eine wirklich sichere Gegend. Gut angeschlossen – Bus, Metro. Aber nicht nur das: Es gibt viele Supermärkte, Kinos, Bars. Nachtclubs sind auch nicht weit. Es gibt alles, was das Herz begehrt. Es unterscheidet sich kaum von Berlin – mal abgesehen davon, dass hier niemand ‚icke' und ‚kieke mal' sagen wird." Mit großen Augen sah Lisa aus dem Fenster der pompösen Limousine. „So, hier wäre es", kündigte Viktor an. Lisa betrachtete das stilvolle Haus. Es dürfte so aus den 1930er Jahren sein, war aber zumindest äußerlich in einem einwandfreien Zustand. „Ich bringe hier alle meine Mitarbeiter auf Zeit unter. Das Haus gehört zu meinem Konsortium, wenn Sie verstehen…" Lisa nickte. „Steigen wir nicht aus?", wollte sie wissen. Viktor rang sich ein überraschtes Lächeln ab – langsam kam sie ja doch aus ihrem Schneckenhaus heraus. „Sehr gerne. Sie sind sicher emanzipiert genug, die Tür selbst zu öffnen." Viktor hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da war Lisa auch schon auf den Fußweg neben dem geparkten Wagen getreten. „Sie holen Frau Plenske dann morgen um halb 8 hier ab", wies Viktor den Fahrer an. „Haben Sie gehört, Elisabeth? Mein Fahrer wird die nächsten Tage dafür sorgen, dass Sie pünktlich ins Büro kommen. Dann haben Sie genug Zeit, sich ein Auto zu besorgen." – „Oder die Fahrpläne der Metro zu studieren", erwiderte Lisa. „Wenn Sie das so wollen", meinte Viktor skeptisch.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht das Taj Mahal", gab Viktor zu. „Aber es hat Charme." – „Ich finde es sehr, sehr schön", gestand Lisa aufgeregt. „Die Wohnküche ist toll. Und alles schon eingerichtet." – „Sie können natürlich gerne umgestalten. Wenn Sie in ein Einrichtungshaus wollen, dann müssen Sie es nur sagen, dann bringt mein Fahrer Sie selbstverständlich hin." - „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich finde es wirklich schön, so wie es ist." Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Kühlschranktür. „Und eingekauft ist auch schon – auf Herrn Kowalski ist eben Verlass." – „Herr Kowalski? Er hat das alles eingekauft?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ja. Das habe ich ihm aufgetragen. Er wohnt gleich nebenan… also gegenüber. Wenn Sie gerade über den Flur gehen, dann sind Sie schon bei ihm. Wenn Sie mal etwas brauchen oder so – einfach klingeln, er hat Instruktionen von mir." Lisa verzog irritiert das Gesicht. „Ähm, Herr… Viktor, ich weiß nicht, warum Sie so ein… so ein Bohay um mich machen, aber mir ist das eher unangenehm. Herr Kowalski braucht keine Instruktionen – ich kann alleine einkaufen. Und ich will auch nicht, dass er irgendwo runter oder rauf springt, wenn Sie verstehen." Viktor lächelte milde. „Ich überlasse Sie dann mal Ihren neuen vier Wänden. Der Fahrer kommt um halb 8. Wir sehen uns im Büro."


	5. Chapter 5

2

5.

„Und?", forderte Viktor seinen Mitarbeiter auf. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt hören?", stellte Rokko die Gegenfrage. „Naja, was wissen Sie bisher über unser Arbeitsbienchen?" – „Sie macht genau das: Arbeiten, von morgens früh bis abends spät. Dabei hat sie einen fast krankhaften Ordnungsfimmel." – „Ist das alles, was Sie über sie berichten können?", wollte Viktor ungeduldig wissen. „Ich meine, ich kenne ihr Ablagesystem. Es ist nicht schlecht, aber auch so nicht wirklich der Rede wert." – „Hm, was gäbe es da noch? Sie hat eine große Tube Diclofenac-Gel in ihrer obersten Schreibtischschublade." – „Aha", erwiderte Karski irritiert. „Wofür ist das gut?" – „Sehnenscheidentzündung… unter anderem. Liegt vielleicht an der vielen Arbeit, mit der Sie sie überschütten", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Nun ja, die heilige Lisa ist eben nicht daran gewöhnt, mal ordentlich rangenommen zu werden", grinste Viktor breit. „Ich weigere mich, das herauszufinden", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen. „Das überlasse ich Ihnen und Ihrem persönlichen Interesse an Frau Plenske." – „Ich habe kein persönliches Interesse an Frau Plenske", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Und selbst wenn, gegen David Seidel ist jeder chancenlos." – „Sie hat also noch Kontakt mit ihm?", informierte Viktor sich alarmiert. „Naja, sie telefoniert viel mit Berlin – Freunde, Familie und auch David Seidel." – „Sind diese Telefonate mit David Seidel persönlicher oder geschäftlicher Natur?" – „Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich schätze, geschäftlicher Natur." – „Was auch sonst?", lachte Viktor. „Sie fällt ja nicht unbedingt in die Kategorie Traumfrau." – „Nun ja, Optik ist nicht alles. Sind wir dann fertig für heute?" – „Das würde ich so sehen. Ich hoffe, beim nächsten Mal haben Sie mehr zu berichten." – „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", stellte Rokko in den Raum. „Nicht?" – „Nein. Ich mag Lisa. Sie ist nett und sie hat es nicht verdient, so… so… bewertet zu werden. Sie arbeitet härter als jeder Andere, den ich kenne. Ich finde, sie hat etwas Anerkennung dafür verdient." Viktor überspielte sein Erstaunen über Rokkos plötzlichen Aufstand, indem er in die Hände klatschte. „Bravo, Sie haben Ihre Loyalitäten entdeckt. Ich hoffe nur, Frau Plenske ist es wert." – „Sicher", seufzte Rokko. „Ich bin dann mal wieder in meinem Büro. Die B-Style-Kampagne muss überarbeitet werden."

„Frau Plenske?", fragte Rokko den Kopf in Lisas Büro steckend. „Was ist?", wollte sie ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen wissen. „Es ist Mittagszeit. Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen etwas essen gehen." Rokko machte eine Pause, um Lisa die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas zu erwidern. Doch als sie weiterhin schwieg, ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten schon gegessen. Ein Keks zu einer großen Tasse Kaffee ist keine ausgewogene Mahlzeit." – „Na Sie müssen es ja wissen", entgegnete Lisa gereizt. „Ist ja schon gut, ich gebe Ihnen ja etwas zu essen, dann passiert auch niemandem etwas", scherzte Rokko. „Sie halten sich wohl für sehr witzig, oder? Sehen Sie denn nicht, was hier los ist? Viktor will die komplette Bilanzierung bis 14 Uhr." – „Das sind ja noch zwei Stunden", argumentierte Rokko. Dann ging er kurz entschlossen auf Lisa zu, packte ihren Stuhl an der Lehne und schob sie zur Tür. „Wir können ja zu einem von diesen kleinen Imbissen im Chinatown gehen. Dann kriegen Sie gleich noch eine bitterkalte Lüftung. Sie werden sehen, danach arbeitet es sich viel besser."

„Das schmeckt wirklich gut", zwang Lisa sich, die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich wusste, dass Ihnen geschmorte Känguru-Hoden schmecken würden", erwiderte Rokko todernst. Entsetzt riss Lisa die Augen auf, besann sich dann aber darauf, dass dies wohl nur wieder eine von Rokkos Provokationen sein dürfte. Genüsslich schob sie sich eine weitere Portion des ihr unbekannten Gerichts in den Mund und kaute betont darauf herum. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie ein Gourmet sind, Herr Kowalski", scherzte sie. „Und ich hatte darauf gehofft, endlich schlau aus Ihnen zu werden", bedauerte Rokko grinsend. „Damit Sie etwas zu berichten haben?", preschte Lisa für ihre Verhältnisse mutig vor. „Zu berichten?", hakte Rokko verwirrt nach. „Nun tun Sie doch nicht so. Ich weiß genau, dass Sie regelmäßig bei Viktor zum Rapport antreten." Lisa schob ihren leeren Teller von sich weg und sah Rokko direkt an. „Naja, viel zu berichten hatte ich bisher ja nicht. Sie sind nämlich ein Mysterium für mich. Außerdem finde ich, dass Viktor sich gefälligst selbst um Sie bemühen soll, wenn er Sie näher kennen lernen will. Dann kriegt er gleich auch mal einen Einblick in Ihre terroristische Seite… Sie haben ja wirklich alles abgeschmettert, was ich mir habe für B-Style einfallen lassen." – „Okay, dann eben Themenwechsel", resignierte Lisa. „Ich kann mir daran aber auch den Mund fusselig reden, oder? Gut, ich habe alles abgeschmettert, weil bisher alles zu teuer war. B-Style ist ein Streetwear-Label… mit Mode für Leute wie du und ich. Diese Leute sollen das auch bezahlen können. Die Werbekampagnen, die sie vorgeschlagen haben, waren ja alle gut, aber zu teuer. Ich muss die Mehrkosten ja auf den Endverbraucher umlegen und das geht einfach nicht – nicht in dieser Höhe." Rokko nickte verstehend, begann dann aber zu grinsen. „Wie du und ich, he? Ist das ein Angebot?" – „Ein Angebot?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Naja, ich bin Rokko und du?" – „Ach das meinen Sie. Nein, ich glaube, das will ich noch nicht." – „Gut. Trotzdem ist da der Faktor ‚ich'", fuhr Rokko mit einer erneuten Provokation fort. „Der Faktor ‚ich'?" Mit jedem Wort, das dieser Kowalski sprach, war Lisa verwirrter. „Naja, B-Style macht Mode für Leute wie Du und ich – Ihre Worte. Ich sehe an mir herab und stelle fest: Ja, ich bin das Du in dieser Gleichung. Dann sehe ich zu Ihnen rüber und…" – „Ich bin nicht das Ich in dieser Gleichung", vervollständigte Lisa. „Exakt." – „Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für B-Style-Klamotten", entschuldigte Lisa sich peinlich berührt. „Sie stehen nicht hinter Ihren Produkten", erwiderte Rokko. „Doch, natürlich stehe ich dahinter. Ich denke nur, dass… dass… ach, andere Leute passen viel besser zu den Produkten als ich." – „Pf, und ich habe Viktor neulich erst gesagt, dass ich Sie für mutig und risikobereit halte." – „Ich könnte jederzeit Sachen aus der B-Style-Kollektion tragen, wenn ich wollte." – „Ja, können, aber Sie tun es nicht", forderte Rokko Lisa erneut heraus. „Apfüüüü", seufzte Lisa. „Ich muss zurück ins Büro. Nichtsdestotrotz war das Essen sehr lecker und Ihre Gesellschaft… naja… erträglich." – „Oy, sie hat ein Kompliment verteilt", rollte Rokko gespielt mit den Augen.

Spät abends und völlig durchgefroren hechtete Lisa in ihre Wohnung, schnappte sich das Telefon und konnte so ihrem Anrufbeantworter zuvorkommen. „Plenske", meldete sie sich atemlos. „Hey, Lisa. Ich bin's David." – „Hallo David." – „Und?", stellte David die verkürzte Form der Frage, die er jeden Abend stellte. „Was und? Ich bin gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Wir arbeiten auf Hochtouren. Dieser Kowalski feilt an der B-Style-Kampagne…" – „Das will ich gar nicht wissen", unterbrach David seine ehemalige Assistentin ungeduldig. „Was ist mit dem Vorkaufsrecht?" – „Welches Vorkaufsrecht?" – „Das für die Kerima-Aktien. Stell dich doch nicht so dumm." – „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass ich jeden Tag zu Viktor ins Büro laufe und frage: Hey, wann wirfst du die Aktien auf den Markt und sagst du mir vorher Bescheid?" – „Also hast du immer noch nichts erreicht", schlussfolgerte David. „Wir hatten doch entschieden, dass wir das auf meine Art machen, auf die ehrliche Art. Du musst Geduld haben. Erzähl mir lieber, was es in Berlin Neues gibt." Lisa ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und machte sich an ihren Stiefeln zu schaffen. So ein Mist, jetzt hatte sie den ganzen Schnee mit in die Wohnung geschleppt, nur um den Anruf entgegennehmen zu können. Und was hatte sie jetzt davon? Suppe auf dem Fußboden. Schöne Sauerei. „Lars van der Lohe… der Architekt…" – „Ähm, David, warte mal kurz, es hat geklopft", unterbrach Lisa das unsichere Gestottere Davids am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung.

„Herr Kowalski", begrüßte sie kurze Zeit später ihren Kollegen und Nachbarn erstaunt. „Ja, ich bin's", grinste Rokko. „Ich hätte da mal eine Bitte." – „Was gibt es denn?" – „Ich wollte Muffins backen", begann er. „Um diese Zeit?" – „Ja… naja… ich hatte noch kein Abendessen und wenn ich genug mache, dann habe ich auch etwas zum Frühstück." – „Entzückend. Und wie kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen?" – „Ich habe nicht genug Eier im Haus – zum Backen, meine ich", brachte Rokko sein Gegenüber mit Absicht in Verlegenheit. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht zwei Eier borgen?" Lisa nickte kurz und drehte sich um. „Ähm, und wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind: Ich bräuchte auch Mehl, Öl und eine Muffinbackform." Abrupt blieb Lisa stehen und sah den Werbefachmann an. Irgendwie hatte er den Charme eines kleinen Jungen wie er da so stand und sie verlegen anlächelte. „Sie brauchen also alle Zutaten und eine Backform?" – „So ungefähr." – „Haben Sie mir nicht neulich den Weg zum 24-Stunden-Supermarkt gezeigt?" – „Habe ich, aber waren Sie heute Abend schon mal draußen? Es schneit wie irre und eisigkalt ist es auch. Außerdem hatte ich ja gehofft, Sie würden… naja… so etwas sagen wie ‚Hey, wenn ich Ihnen schon alle Zutaten leihe, dann backe ich auch gleich mit Ihnen' oder so." Rokkos Blick fiel auf den Telefonhörer in Lisas Hand. „Das würde vielleicht auch gegen Ihr Heimweh helfen. Ich meine, ständig mit Zuhause zu telefonieren, bringt es ja auch nicht. Sie sollten vielmehr die Chancen, die Ihnen Toronto bietet, nutzen. Mal etwas machen, was Sie Zuhause nicht tun würden…" – „Sie meinen, mitten in der Nacht mit einem Spinner backen?", zweifelte Lisa an Rokkos Verstand. „Zum Beispiel." Lisa hob sich den Hörer ans Ohr: „David? Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir reden ein andern Mal weiter, ja?"

Von da an wurden meine Telefonate mit Lisa immer seltener. Ständig war sie außer Haus oder musste gleich wieder weg. Dabei hätte ich sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich gebraucht. Ich hätte meine gute Freundin Lisa Plenske gebraucht. Mariella, meine Verlobte, hatte sich gerade erst von mir getrennt. Das tat so weh, aber viel schlimmer war es, zu erkennen, dass ich einfach niemanden hatte, mit dem ich hätte reden können. Max? Der war zu beschäftigt mit seinen bevorstehenden Vaterfreuden. Meine Eltern? Nein. Erst drängte mein Vater mich, um Mariella zu kämpfen. Dann flehte meine Mutter Mariella an, unsere Beziehung nicht einfach wegzuwerfen, aber wenn ich ihr in die Augen sah, dann wusste ich, dass dieser Lars van der Lohe der neue Mann in ihrem Leben war. Sie liebte ihn und das musste ich einfach akzeptieren. Ich wollte aber darüber reden, den ganzen Seelenmüll loswerden, mich Lisa anvertrauen. Sie hatte so eine verklärt-romantische Sicht auf die Dinge. Außerdem tat es gut, wenigstens von ihr angehimmelt zu werden…


	6. Chapter 6

2

6.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich mich in Lisa verliebt habe. Das war knappe drei Monate nachdem Mariella sich für den Architekten… für Lars van der Lohe entschieden hatte. Mit ihm war es ihr so ernst, dass sie recht schnell bereit war, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Mit mir war das ja nie so gewesen – wir sind schon so lange zusammen, da müssen wir die Hochzeit nicht überstürzen. Naja, eigentlich hatten wir uns gegenseitig so vertröstet. Dieser van der Lohe hatte aber nur einmal mit seinen langen Wimpern geklimpert: „Mariella, ich muss zurück nach Boston und ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst", hatte er ihr mit seinem breiten amerikanischen Akzent gesagt und sie hat sich sofort ihre Koffer gepackt. Meine bis dato große Liebe, langjährige Geliebte und Verlobte wollte also mir nichts dir nichts die Stadt verlassen. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass das meine Hoffnungen auf eine Versöhnung völlig zerschlug, fehlte von da an auch der Puffer zwischen mir und Richard – kein neutraler Vermittler mehr...

„Und, Elisabeth, wie ist es wieder in Berlin zu sein?", wandte Viktor sich an seine Mitarbeiterin. „Schön, sehr schön", strahlte Lisa. Sie drückte gerade ihre Nase an der Scheibe der noblen Limousine platt, dass man meinen konnte, sie wäre das erste Mal in Berlin „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange wir bleiben", sprach Viktor nun mit seinen beiden Begleitern. „Aber für uns beide, Rokko, habe ich Zimmer im Hotel Atlantik buchen lassen. Elisabeth, Sie werden unseren Aufenthalt doch sicher nutzen, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen, oder?" Lisa nickte eifrig. „Darauf freue ich mich schon", gestand sie ehrlich, was Rokko ein Schmunzeln abrang. „Gut, gut", bemühte Viktor sich um eine geschickte Überleitung zu dem, was eigentlich auf dem Plan stand. „Ich briefe Sie beide dann mal: Mariella von Brahmberg hat Kerima verlassen, was zur Folge hat, dass die neue Kollektion suboptimal beworben wird, was wiederum zu suboptimalen Einnahmen führt. Des Weiteren fehlt der Geschäftsführung jetzt ihr hauseigener Kofi Annan", scherzte Viktor auf seine ihm eigene trockene Art. „Geschäftsführer von Brahmberg und Junior-Chef Seidel werden sich noch die Köpfe einschlagen, wenn wir jetzt nicht eingreifen. Die Aufgaben werden also wie folgt verteilt: Elisabeth, Sie machen den ganzen Finanzkram. Rokko, Sie machen die Werbung, rücken die Kollektion ins rechte Licht", wies Viktor an. „Und was machen Sie?", wollte Rokko neckend wissen. „Ich trage die Verantwortung", gab Viktor in dem gleichen spielerischen Tonfall zurück.

Ich weiß es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Es war ein Montagmorgen. Ich stand gerade am Empfangstresen und diskutierte mit Max über Richards neueste Pläne für die Firma. In just dem Moment ging der Fahrstuhl auf und ein von Viktor Karski angeführtes Dreigestirn trat in das Kerima-Foyer. „Ist das die Plenske?", fragte Max ungläubig. Ja, das war Lisa. Sie sah toll aus, dabei sah sie aus wie immer. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt paradox klingt, aber so war es. Sie trug etwas aus der B-Style-Kollektion, aber das war es nicht. Sie strahlte so… so von Innen heraus. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich Lisa kannte, war es mir egal, dass sie eine Zahnspange trug und es war mir egal, dass sie diese seltsame Pony-Frisur trug und es war mir auch egal, dass sie keine Size Zero trug. In diesem Moment passte alles für mich zusammen: Ihr liebes Wesen, diese Aura… ich war… „David, starr doch nicht so. Tu irgendetwas", murmelte Max. „Begrüße sie… also, Karski, die Plenske und den Dritten da."

„Viktor", kam Richard seinem Konkurrenten aber zuvor. „Was für eine Überraschung! Wieso haben Sie sich nicht angekündigt?" Höflich schüttelte Viktor die ihm hingehaltene Hand. „Richard, das ist Rokko Kowalski. Rokko, Richard von Brahmberg", stellte er die beiden Männer einander vor. „Frau Plenske kennen Sie ja." – „Natürlich. Schön, Sie zu sehen", bemühte Richard sich um ein selbstbewusstes Auftreten. „Gut sehen Sie aus, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf", sprach er dann Max' und besonders Davids Gedanken aus. „Herr Seidel", wandte Viktor sich an den dunkelhaarigen Mann am Empfang. „Ihre Assistentin ist ein wirkliches Ass." David riss sich aus seiner Starre und kam auf die Gruppe vor dem Fahrstuhl zu. „Richard, wirklich, willst du unseren Gästen nichts anbieten – ein leckeres Sandwich aus dem Automaten, zum Beispiel", giftete er seinen Kollegen an. „Lisa, du bist wieder in Berlin", wandte er sich dann sanft an Lisa. Ehe diese sich versah, hatte David sie auch schon umarmt. „Darüber freue ich mich sehr. Du musst mir unbedingt alles von Toronto erzählen und vor allem, warum es dann doch nicht Shanghai wurde und…" – „David, unsere Besucher sind sicher müde von ihrer Reise", rächte Richard sich für die Breitseite, die er kurz zuvor hatte einstecken müssen. „Ja, sind wir", antwortete Viktor einfach für alle. „Allerdings mag ich das Überraschungsmoment. Richard, Frau Plenske erhält unverzüglich Einblick in die Bücher." – „Aber die sind jetzt nicht… also… geordnet", fiel Richards Maskerade für einen Augenblick. „Eben drum", erwiderte Viktor. „Herrn Kowalski lassen Sie bitte erst einmal mit Herrn Haas sprechen, damit er sich ein Bild von der Kollektion machen kann."


	7. Chapter 7

2

7.

„Alles in allem kann die neue Kollektion nicht von den Firmenrücklagen gestützt werden. Nach Rücksprache mit der Bank..." Lisa sah so unwahrscheinlich süß aus, wie sie da saß - die Wangen vor Eifer glühend, die Augen strahlend, Zahlen waren einfach ihre Welt. Ich hatte dazu nie eine Beziehung, aber ich konnte mich an Lisa nicht satt sehen. „... Konto auf den Cayman Island", schloss Lisa ihren Vortrag. „Ein Konto auf den Caymans?", hakte Viktor verwundert nach. „Wieso hat Kerima ein Konto auf den Caymans und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" Lisa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Die dort deponierte Summe würde aber Herrn Kowalskis Werbe-Etat decken", warf sie ein. „Das Konto auf den Caymans ist eine Rücklage für schlechte Zeiten", meldete sich nun Richard zu Wort. Offensichtlich hatte er lange gebraucht, um sich diese Erklärung einfallen zu lassen. „Nun, es sind wohl schlechte Zeiten", murmelte Viktor. „Ich würde meinen engsten Mitarbeiterstab gerne unter vier Augen sprechen", kündigte er an. „Elisabeth? Rokko?" Die beiden Angesprochenen erhoben sich und folgten Viktor Karski auf den Flur vor dem Konferenzraum.

„Wieso gibt es ein Konto auf den Caymans?", zischte er Lisa sichtlich aufgebracht an. „Naja...", druckste sie. „Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre für den Rückkauf von Kerima. Wenn die Aktien fallen, dann... zusammen mit dem Privatvermögen der von Brahmbergs müsste es reichen." Lisa machte eine Pause. „Aber Sie haben Herrn von Brahmberg ja gehört – es ist Kerimas Notgroschen." Betont langsam strich Viktor seine Krawatte glatt. „Und ich dachte, Sie hätten etwas bei mir gelernt", platzte es dann ungehalten aus ihm heraus. „So naiv können nicht einmal Sie sein. Natürlich ist es für den Rückkauf der Mehrheit. Einen Notgroschen könnte man nämlich auch bei einer deutschen Bank deponieren." Betreten umklammerte Lisa die Akte, die sie im Arm hielt. „Ich finde, Frau Plenske hat das sehr gut gemacht, sehr souverän", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. „Ja, der Teil war auch gar nicht schlecht, aber Richard diese offensichtliche Lüge abzukaufen!", echauffierte Viktor sich. Dann aber atmete er tief durch. „Elisabeth", seufzte er. „Wissen Sie, warum ausgerechnet die Caymans?" Lisa schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf. „Weil sich dort nichts zurückverfolgen lässt. Der Vorteil gegenüber den Nummernkonten in der Schweiz ist, dass man nicht nachweisen kann, was woher gekommen und wohin gegangen ist. Sie müssen unbedingt anfangen, immer das schlimmste von einem Menschen zu erwarten – das erspart Ihnen auch viele herbe Enttäuschungen." Ich schätze, in diesem Moment hat Lisa mehr an mich als an Richard gedacht. Ja, von mir hatte sie immer erwartet, dass ich das richtige tat, dass ich etwas Gutes tat und wie oft hatte ich sie enttäuscht? Wenn sie von vornherein das schlimmste von mir angenommen hätte, dann wäre ihr viel Leid erspart geblieben. Andererseits wäre ich vermutlich auf meinem Entwicklungsstand hängen geblieben. Es hatte immer gut getan, dass jemand an mich glaubte, seine Hoffnungen in mich setzte...

"Und Frau Plenske, was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Rokko fröhlich, nachdem Viktor das Meeting beendet hatte und er einen großen Teil der Kerima-Rücklagen seinen Etat nennen durfte. „Wir haben den Nachmittag frei", grinste er. „Falsch, wir könnten den Nachmittag frei haben", erwiderte Lisa, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, Rokkos Arm, der sich unter ihren gehakt hatte, wieder loszuwerden. „Sie haben Viktor gehört – Sie haben die Entscheidungsgewalt für die neue Kollektion. Delegieren ist hier das Zauberwort." Lisa ging ein paar Schritte mit Rokko. „Waren Sie schon einmal in Berlin?", wollte sie ganz unvermittelt wissen. „Ja, aber immer nur geschäftlich. Warum? Wollen Sie mir Ihre Briefmarkensammlung zeigen?", neckte Rokko seine Kollegin. Diese seufzte. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber Briefmarken..." – „... sind ja ach so faszinierend", säuselte Rokko. „... haben mich nie interessiert. Ich dachte eher daran, mich für die ausführliche Stadtbesichtigung in Toronto zu revanchieren." – „Lisa Plenske zeigt mir ihr Berlin?", freute Rokko sich. „Da werde ich bestimmt nicht ‚Nein' sagen. Lassen Sie uns gehen." – „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", ergriff ich das Wort. Ich war den beiden gefolgt und hatte ihr Gespräch mit angehört – ich wusste genau, wo es hingehen sollte, aber es missfiel mir, dass Lisa etwas mit diesem Kowalski unternehmen würde. „Wir... also... ich wollte... ich wollte Rokko... also Herrn Kowalski Berlin zeigen... als... naja... er war ja auch so lieb, mir Toronto zu zeigen und da dachte ich...", stotterte Lisa. Er war ja auch so lieb... eurk... er war lieb. Kleine Kinder waren lieb. Kätzchen waren lieb. Hundewelpen waren lieb. Männer? Männer waren nur lieb, wenn sie schwul waren. Ich hätte mich nicht mehr in Rokko täuschen können...

„Ich komme mit", verkündete David. „Ähm... du kennst Berlin doch", erwiderte Lisa. „Und?" – „Solltest du nicht eher... naja, dich um einen Showroom kümmern oder so?" – „Klingt nicht nach der souveränen Dienstanweisung, die man von der rechten Hand von Viktor Karski erwarten können sollte", machte David seinem Unmut Luft. „Nun gut, dann eben als Anweisung", entgegnete Lisa im gleichen Tonfall. „Du und Richard, ihr werdet Kostenvoranschläge für einen Showroom samt Deko, Beleuchtung, Verpflegung und was man noch so braucht, ausstellen, während ich Rokko... äh... Herrn Kowalski die Stadt zeige. Ist das angekommen?" – „Laut und deutlich", knurrte David. Insgeheim ärgerte er sich aber darüber, dass Lisa sich nicht so leicht von ihm manipulieren wie er es gewohnt war.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was mit David los war", grübelte Lisa, als sie mit Rokko das Kerima-Gebäude verließ. „So habe ich ihn selten erlebt." – „Sicher?", hakte Rokko nach. „Naja, eigentlich…", gestand Lisa. „… kenne ich ihn nur so. Trotzdem ist es diesmal irgendwie anders. Ich kann es nicht erklären." – „Soll ich?", fragte Rokko. „Was?" – „Es Ihnen erklären." – „Können Sie das denn?" – „David Seidel ist in Sie verliebt." Lisa blieb abrupt stehen und sah Rokko schockiert an. „Sie müssen sich nicht auch noch über mich lustig machen." – „Das mache ich nicht", erwiderte Rokko ruhig. „David Seidel ist in Sie verliebt und deshalb benimmt er sich so seltsam." Angesichts dieser Offenbahrung begann Lisa angestrengt nachzudenken. „Das glaube ich nicht. David Seidel und in mich verliebt? Nein, das passiert niemals." – „Nun", setzte Rokko zu einer Antwort an. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, kann ich es ihm sogar nachempfinden." Lisas blaue Augen wurden riesengroß. „Was wollen Sie mir…", stotterte sie. „Ich will Ihnen damit sagen, dass ich Sie für eine ganz wunderbare Frau halte, die es verdient hat, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert werden und dass ich es bedauere, dass Ihre Gefühle nicht mir gelten…" – „Weil?", hörte Lisa sich plötzlich fragen. „Weil…", atmete Rokko tief durch. „Ach, einfach so", verließ ihn dann aber der Mut. „Ist Berlin nicht eine große Stadt? Vielleicht sollten wir endlich losgehen."

„Werden Sie Ihren Deutschland-Aufenthalt dazu nutzen, Ihre Familie zu besuchen?", durchbrach Lisa einen Augenblick des peinlichen Schweigens. Gemeinsam waren die beiden Arbeitskollegen auf dem Weg zum Fernsehturm – Lisa wollte Rokko unbedingt beweisen, dass eben dieser locker mit dem CN-Tower in Toronto mithalten konnte. „Eher nicht", antwortete Rokko einsilbig. „Warum denn nicht. So schnell kommen Sie ja nicht wieder in die Nähe." – „Frau Plenske", seufzte Rokko. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine enge Bindung an ihre Familie haben, aber bei mir ist das einfach anders." – „Warum?", bohrte Lisa weiter. „Darum", sagte Rokko darauf hoffend, dass Lisa endlich merkte, dass er nicht reden wollte. „Das ist aber keine zulässige Antwort", schmunzelte Lisa. „Okay, wenn Sie so versessen darauf sind, etwas über meine Familie zu erfahren: Kennen Sie die Werbung, in der das kleine Mädchen sagt: ‚Papa, wenn ich groß bin, will ich auch mal Spießer werden'?" – „Ähm, ja." – „Stellen Sie sich einen kleinen Jungen mit dunklen Locken vor…" Lisa schwieg einen Moment, begann dann aber zu lachen. „Was ist so komisch?", fragte Rokko pikiert. „Naja, normalerweise haben Jugendliche doch eine Phase, in der sie sich gegen alles auflehnen und ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie das in so einer Situation sein muss." – „Ist Ihnen der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich erst darauf bestanden habe, konfirmiert zu werden und dann meinen Konfirmationsanzug jeden Tag getragen habe, bis er nicht mehr gepasst hat?", fragte Rokko in einem scherzhaften Tonfall. „Nee, aber das haben Sie gemacht?", kicherte Lisa immer noch. „Ja, habe ich." – „Und wie sind Sie so geworden, wie Sie jetzt sind?", wollte sie wissen und deutete auf Rokkos eher unkonventionellen Anzug. „Das erzähle ich Ihnen, wenn wir uns etwas besser kennen", zog Rokko seine Kollegin auf. „Okay", lachte sie. „Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund, warum Sie Ihre Eltern nicht besuchen werden?" – „Naja", gab Rokko dann Lisas Drängen nach. „Ich bin von klein auf zu viel Selbstständigkeit erzogen wurden. Wir haben einfach keine wirkliche Eltern-Kind-Bindung. Ich habe wirklich kein Bedürfnis, sie zu sehen und umgekehrt dürfte es ihnen auch so gehen." – „Hm, ich glaube, ich habe genug gebohrt, oder? Ich wollte damit bestimmt keine alten Wunden aufreißen", entschuldigte Lisa sich dann zerknirscht. „Es ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld, dass meine Eltern in ihrer 60er-Kommunen-Mentalität stecken geblieben sind. Wie gesagt, ich hatte es nicht so heimelig wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte als Kind, aber ich hatte es auch nicht so schlecht wie… sagen wir die Kinder, die einige Zeit bei Marc Dutroux verbracht haben." Entsetzt sah Lisa ihr Gegenüber an. „Sie müssen aber auch immer provozieren, oder?" – „Ach, es gibt da schon den einen oder anderen Moment, in dem ich nicht provoziere, aber so gut kennen wir uns noch lange nicht", grinste Rokko verschmitzt.

„Und? Werden Sie David Seidel auf seine Gefühle ansprechen?", wollte Rokko beim Rundgang auf dem Fernsehturm wissen. „Nee. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Sie mich immer noch nicht überzeugt haben, ist das einfach nicht meine Art. David weiß, wie ich für ihn fühle und wenn er mir etwas zu sagen hat, dann muss er einfach nur mit mir reden", antwortete Lisa. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Sie feige sind", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ich bin nicht feige", widersprach Lisa. „Darum geht es auch gar nicht. Es geht eher darum, dass… naja… ich bin jetzt schon so lange in David verliebt, dass ich… naja… ich habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht, wie es sein könnte, wenn er mich auch irgendwann einmal lieben könnte. Ich bin gut darin, ihn von weitem anzuschmachten, aber… naja selbst wenn Sie Recht haben sollte… ich glaube, damit könnte ich nicht umgehen." – „Wieso sind Sie eigentlich so unsicher?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Hm, ich war schon in der Schule immer diejenige, die als letzte in die Mannschaft gewählt wurde. Die, die beim Flaschendrehen nie einer küssen wollte", entschied Lisa sich für eine ehrliche Antwort. „Sie halten sich also für zu unerfahren?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Ich halte mich nicht nur dafür, ich bin es", murmelte Lisa. „Appetit soll ja auch beim Essen kommen", stellte Rokko in den Raum. „Ob ich Sie bei Ballspielen dabei hätte haben wollen, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hätte sicher inständig gehofft, dass die Flasche auf Sie zeigt", flüsterte er Lisa dann zu. Diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Als er dann seinen Rundgang im Fernsehturm fortsetzte, klappte Lisa auch noch der Unterkiefer runter, nur um dann in einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck zu wechseln. Was dieser Typ sich nur einbildete! Er merkte wirklich nicht, wann er mit seinen Provokationen über das Ziel hinausschoss. „Frau Plenske, ist das alles oder gibt es in Berlin noch andere Dinge zu sehen?", riss Rokkos Stimme sie dann aber aus ihren Gedanken.


	8. Chapter 8

2

8.

„Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei allen, die das hier möglich gemacht haben", wandte Viktor sich nach der gelungenen Modenschau an die Belegschaft von Kerima. Ich hätte kotzen können, als ich sah, wie Rokko Lisa anerkennend zunickte – wir hatten alle unseren Beitrag geleistet, nicht nur sie. „Umso schwerer fällt es mir, schon wieder Abschied von Ihnen allen zu nehmen", fuhr Karski mit seiner Ansprache fort. „Den Rest schaffen Sie sicher auch ohne mich und meine engsten Mitarbeiter." Er wollte Lisa wieder mitnehmen? Mit diesem Kowalski hätte er von mir aus auf den Mond fliegen können – welch Hohn angesichts dessen, was kurze Zeit später passieren sollte… Aber Lisa, nein, die konnte er nicht mitnehmen! Während ich noch darüber nachdachte, folgte die Frau, der nun mein Herz gehörte, diesem Schleimbeutel in den Fahrstuhl. Ich setzte zu einem Sprint an, aber statt den Fahrstuhl noch zu erreichen, kollidierte ich lediglich mit der Tür.

Viktors noble Limousine verließ gerade die Tiefgarage des Kerima-Gebäudes, als der Fahrer eine unerwartete Vollbremsung hinlegte. „Was zum…", setzte Viktor gerade zu einer Schimpftirade an, als jemand die Hintertür aufriss. „David!", gab Lisa sich erstaunt. „Ja, Lisa, ich bin es. Ich… ich…", entgegnete er atemlos. „Du… du darfst nicht wieder gehen", flehte er inständig. „Ähm, und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Lisa sichtlich peinlich berührt wissen. „Weil du zu mir gehörst und ich zu dir. Lisa, du darfst nicht gehen", wiederholte David verzweifelt. „Ich… ich liebe dich doch." Lisas bezahnspangter Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Herr Seidel, halten Sie uns doch bitte nicht auf. Wir müssen unseren Flieger kriegen", drängte Viktor aus dem Fond der Limousine. „Sie können gleich weiter. Lisa muss nur aussteigen", erwiderte David ruhig. Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick lag auf Lisa, die nur immer wieder kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Komm doch, bitte", flehte David neuerlich. „Ich… David, ich…", stotterte sie. „Elisabeth, denken Sie bitte daran, dass wir einen Vertrag haben. Wenn Sie jetzt aussteigen, …", deutete Viktor eine Drohung an. Mein Blick wanderte zwischen den Insassen des Wagens hin und her. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich in Kowalskis Gesicht eine Mischung aus Freude und Traurigkeit sah. Heute weiß ich, dass er sich bestimmt für Lisa gefreut hat, gleichzeitig aber traurig war, weil seine Gefühle unerwidert blieben – zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls noch. „David…", ergriff Lisa wieder das Wort. „Du… du hast Herrn Karski gehört. Wir telefonieren, wenn ich wieder in Toronto bin", gab sie sich kühl. Was hatte ich mir eigentlich erhofft? Dass sie aus dem Wagen direkt in mein Bett springt? Nein, meine Lisa doch nicht. Sie war anders, ganz anders. Das musste einfach der Grund für ihre seltsame Reaktion sein. Irgendwie konnte ich sie ja auch verstehen… ich hatte sie sooft verarscht, da konnte sie ja gar nicht anders reagieren…

„Können Sie auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Rokko. Er war gerade aus dem Haus in Toronto getreten. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber der Jetlag machte ihm zu schaffen. Also hatte er sich einfach eine Jacke übergeworfen und wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe es noch nicht probiert", erwiderte Lisa. Sie saß auf der Treppe, die zum Gebäude führte und äugte in ihr Teleskop. Da sie nicht aufsah, musterte Rokko sie völlig unbemerkt. „Denken Sie über das nach, was David Seidel Ihnen zum Abschied gesagt hat?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein", kam die überraschende Antwort von Lisa. „Nicht?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Nein. Dafür ist morgen noch genug Zeit." – „Morgen?", wunderte Rokko sich. „Und was ist mit jetzt?" – „Jetzt beobachte ich gerade den Kometen, der sich schon seit ein paar Tagen der Erde nähert. In Berlin konnte man ihn nicht richtig sehen, aber hier ist der Blick darauf wunderbar." – „Ein Komet? Sie haben gerade eine… zugegeben nicht sehr kreative… Liebeserklärung von dem Mann gekriegt, in den Sie seit einer Ewigkeit verliebt sind und statt sich zu freuen, hocken Sie hier und beobachten Weltraummüll?" Rokko ließ sich neben Lisa auf die Treppe fallen. „Oy, kalt", meckerte er, als er die Stufe unter seinem Allerwertesten spürte. „Ein Komet ist kein Weltraummüll", wies Lisa ihn zurecht. Endlich sah sie von ihrem Teleskop auf. „Er müsste bald in die Erdatmosphäre eintreten", informierte sie ihren Kollegen. „Und dann? Schlägt er im Pentagon ein und löst somit den dritten Weltkrieg aus", scherzte Rokko. „Darf ich auch mal durchsehen?" Lisa nickte. Sehr zu ihrer Verwirrung beugte Rokko sich einfach an ihr vorbei über das Teleskop und äugte hindurch. „Er wird in die Atmosphäre eintauchen und dort verglühen", erklärte Lisa Rokko in einem oberlehrerhaften Tonfall. „Hm, man sieht aber nicht viel", beklagte er sich. Lisa sah zum Himmel und seufzte. „Wolken. Das ist doch fies", beschwerte sie sich. „Dann werde ich wohl mal ins Bett gehen. Zu beobachten gibt es dann ja nichts mehr."

„Und was David betrifft", verkündete Lisa Rokko, während sie ihr Teleskop abbaute. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm da vertrauen kann. Das erscheint mir alles so unwahrscheinlich." – „Dass er sich in Sie verliebt?", hakte Rokko nach. „Auf mich wirkte er aufrichtig – weniger, was er sagte, als das, was seine Augen sagten." – „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann… ich bin ganz froh, dass ein ganzer Ozean zwischen ihm und mir liegt", gestand Lisa leise. „Warum?" – „Abstand", seufzte Lisa. „Wie soll ich mich denn ordnen, wenn… naja… David kann einem ganz schön Druck machen…" Lisa stand auf und klopfte ihre Hose ab. „Ich gehe schlafen", verkündete sie. „Sie sollten auch nicht mehr so lange aufbleiben", riet sie Rokko, bevor sie hinter der Eingangstür verschwand.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später war Rokko auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung. Den gesamten Spaziergang über hatte er über Lisas Worte nachgedacht. Diese Frau war ein Mysterium für ihn. Andere Frauen in ihrer Situation würden definitiv nicht so viel nachdenken und mehr handeln… In dem Moment, als Rokko seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss schob, ging das ohrenbetäubende Heulen einer Sirene los. Mit den verschiedenen Alarmen kannte Rokko sich nicht wirklich aus, aber er wusste genau, dass er diesen Ton noch nie zuvor gehört hatte – der Ton stieg an, nur um dann für… Rokko sah auf die Uhr… 12 Sekunden wieder abzuschwellen, dann wiederholte sich das Signal. Hektisch stieß er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und schaltete sofort den Fernseher an.

„Frau Plenske! Frau Plenske!", hämmerte Rokko wie wild an die Tür seiner Nachbarin. Sie konnte doch bei diesem Lärm nicht wirklich schlafen! „Herr Kowalski, was ist denn los?", fragte Lisa aufgeregt, als sie dem Werbefachmann endlich die Tür öffnete. „Hören Sie das nicht?" – „Doch, brennt es hier irgendwo in der Nähe?", fragte Lisa. „Das ist kein Feueralarm. Das ist ABC-Alarm." Lisa zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. „ABC-Alarm…", murmelte sie. „Das ist doch für… es gibt hier doch gar kein Atomkraftwerk in der Nähe, oder?" Während Lisas Denkmaschinerie noch auf Sparflamme lief, hatte Rokko einfach Lisas Wohnung betreten und ihren Fernseher angeschaltet. „Sie sagten doch, dass dieser Komet in der Atmosphäre verglüht, richtig?" – „Richtig", erwiderte Lisa, als sie sich vor dem Fernseher aufbaute. „Er ist nicht verglüht", meinte Rokko ernst und deutete auf die Eilmeldung. „… einen Durchmesser von einem halben Fußballfeld. Der Komet ist in der Nähe von Bagdad eingeschlagen. Dabei wurde unterirdische Teststrecke für Atomwaffen…" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Lisa Rokko an. „Was heißt denn das jetzt?", fragte sie ihn hilflos. „So wie ich es verstanden habe, sind dort alle umgekommen. Das Fallout… oder die radioaktive Wolke oder was auch immer ist aber unterwegs. Bei momentaner Windrichtung wird der Nahe Osten in wenigen Stunden der der Verstrahlte Osten sein." Lisa ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, um der restlichen Meldung folgen zu können.

„Das ist viel schlimmer als das Endzeitszenario, das sich meine Oma immer ausgemalt hat", kommentierte Rokko, als die Eilmeldung in die zweite Wiederholung ging. „Hm", brummte Lisa hilflos. „Das hätte aber auch niemand vorhersehen können." – „Was, dass nur die oberste Schicht des Irak Wüste und der Rest angereichertes Uran ist?", fragte Rokko ironisch. „Uran hat eine Halbwertszeit von mehreren Milliarden Jahren, wenn ich nicht irre", erwiderte Lisa, ohne wirklich auf Rokkos Bemerkung einzugehen. „Das heißt, wir werden nicht mehr erleben, wenn dort endlich wieder ein Unkraut wächst", lachte er verächtlich auf. „Wir sollten froh sein, wenn die Strahlung nicht bis hierher kommt", nahm nun auch Lisa Rokkos sarkastischen Tonfall an.

„Soll ich Ihren Kakao noch einmal aufwärmen?", bot Lisa an. Seit Stunden saßen Rokko und sie nun schon vor dem Fernseher und verfolgten mit Sorge die neuesten Entwicklungen – mittlerweile gaben Experten die Hoffnung auf, dass es sowohl in Nordafrika als auch im Kaukasus Überlebende geben würde. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen", gestand sie ihm, als er ihr Angebot ablehnte. „Alle meine Freunde leben in Berlin und das ist so nah zum Katastrophengebiet." – „Wissen Sie, dass ich gerade wünschte, ich hätte auf Sie gehört?", fragte Rokko. „Ähm, nein", gab Lisa offen zu, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon Rokko sprach. „Ich hätte meine Eltern doch besuchen sollen." – „… NASA und ESA haben in einer kurzfristig angesetzten Katastrophensitzung entschieden…" Der Nachrichtensprecher hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als das Telefon in Lisas Wohnzimmer klingelte. „Plenske", meldete sie sich.

„Frau Plenske, haben Sie Ihren Koffer schon ausgepackt?", bestürmte Rokko Lisa gleich, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte. „Nein." – „Gut, ich auch nicht. Ich hole ihn schnell und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir hier wegkommen." – „Wo wollen Sie denn hin?" – „Cape Canaveral", verkündete Rokko. „Das hat David auch gesagt. Sie fliegen so viele Leute aus, wie in die Raumfähren bzw. in die internationale Raumstation passen." – „Ich weiß. Das haben die im Fernsehen auch gerade gesagt." – „David versucht auch nach Florida zu kommen. Seine Schwester ist auf dem Weg nach Baikonur." – „Kasachstan?" – „Ich glaube schon", erwiderte Lisa. „Okay, das können wir auch immer noch auf dem Weg nach Florida besprechen. Jetzt erst einmal los", drängte Rokko. Lisa nickte, verschwand dann aber noch einmal kurz in ihrem Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas Straßentaugliches anzuziehen. „Glauben Sie, wir kriegen so kurzfristig einen Flug?", rief sie Rokko von dort entgegen. „Quatsch Flug, wir fahren mit dem Auto. Ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, was an den Flughäfen gerade los ist." – „Und wo wollen Sie ein Auto herkriegen?", fragte Lisa aus dem Nebenraum zurückkehrend. „Dienstwagen", war Rokkos knappe Antwort. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir holen uns einen der Wagen aus der Firma und fahren dann erstmal nach Niagara Falls. Der Grenzübergang dort dürfte nicht so überlaufen sein." Nickend machte Lisa sich an ihrem Koffer zu schaffen, kippte ihn leicht, so dass er nur noch auf seinen Rollen stand und zog ihn hinter sich her zur Tür. „Okay, das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Ich vertraue Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit, Herr Kowalski."


	9. Chapter 9

2

9.

„Was ist mit den Papieren?" – „Was für Papiere, Frau Plenske? Ihren Pass haben Sie doch", erwiderte Rokko gestresst. „Ich meinte auch eher die Zulassung, die Versicherungskarte… für das Auto eben", gab Lisa sich überkorrekt. „Frau Plenske, ein Auto fährt mit Benzin, nicht mit Papieren." – „Aber…", setzte Lisa erneut zu einem Widerspruch an. „Ein Auto fährt auch ohne Airbag, Abstandswarner, Blinker… notfalls auch ohne Beifahrerin." – „Schon gut", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Beifahrerin? Entzückend. Sie gehen also ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass Sie fahren. Wieso eigentlich? Weil Sie der Kerl sind? Weil Sie meinen, dass Ihr Testosteron Sie dazu privilegiert, alles zu lenken, was einen Motor hat?" – „Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich denke dabei nur an Sie. Sie sind so klein und Ihre Beine so kurz. Sie wissen doch, es gibt keine Kleinwagen in dieser Firma – ich habe nur Angst, dass Sie in einem richtigen Auto nicht an die Pedale kommen", entgegnete Rokko gereizt. „Okay, gut, dann fahren eben Sie", schnaufte Lisa. Insgeheim war es ihr ganz lieb, denn der Stadtverkehr in Toronto war ein Alptraum. „Wunderbar, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Ich habe die Schlüssel, lassen Sie und verschwinden." – „Und was ist mit den…" – „Keine Papiere, okay? Ich trage uns auch nicht in die Nutzungsliste ein. Je weniger wir über diese Belanglosigkeiten diskutieren, desto eher können wir los", legte Rokko fest. „Elisabeth und Rokko", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den beiden Kollegen. „Viktor", erkannte Lisa ihren Chef trotz der Dunkelheit in dem Bürogebäude. „Was tun Sie beide hier mitten in der Nacht?", wollte Viktor wissen. „Das könnten wir Sie auch fragen", konterte Rokko. „Ich nehme Abschied", seufzte Viktor. „Alles verloren", fuhr er kryptisch fort. „Meine Investitionen im Nahen Osten… Die Firmen in China…" – „China?", hakte Rokko entsetzt nach. „Haben Sie das noch nicht gehört? Dieses Zeug wandert darüber. In ein paar Stunden ist dort alles Wüste… Ich bin völlig ruiniert. B-Style, Elisabeth. Sie haben doch Verträge mit China-Couture… alles aus." Viktor ließ sich schwerfällig auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dann legte er die Arme auf den Schreibtisch, in dem Rokko eben noch die Autoschlüssel gesucht hatte. „Das ist doch jetzt erst einmal nicht wichtig. Eine Firma kann man wieder aufbauen", versuchte Lisa ihren Chef zu ermutigen. „Ach, kleine Lisa", seufzte dieser. Nahezu unbemerkt von seinen Mitarbeitern zog er etwas aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und legte es auf die Tischplatte. „Wir wollen nach Cape Canaveral", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Die fliegen Leute aus." – „Hm", brummte Viktor. „Für wie viele Leute haben die wohl Platz? 50… 60? Versuchen Sie ruhig Ihr Glück." – „Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen, Herr Karski?", schlug Lisa vor. „Nein. Der Kapitän geht immer als letzter von Bord", erwiderte Viktor. Er griff nach dem Gegenstand vor sich. „Der erste Offizier der Titanic… der hat den Freitod gewählt, als alles aussichtslos war." Lisas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie den Gegenstand erkannte. „Viktor, legen Sie die Waffe weg", beschwor sie ihren Chef. „Ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine", sagte Viktor in einem Befehlston, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Aber…" – „Kommen Sie, Frau Plenske. Sie haben ihn gehört. Wir sollten das respektieren." – „Aber…", wollte Lisa erneut widersprechen. „Wir müssen langsam losfahren", unterbrach Rokko sie.

„Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen", versuchte Rokko Lisa zu trösten. Es waren nur noch wenige Kilometer bis zur kanadisch-amerikanischen Grenze. Die ganze Fahrt über hatten sie geschwiegen. Lisa starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Hin und wieder durchbrach ihr Schluchzen die Stille. „Er ist nun einmal ein Geschäftsmann – durch und durch. Diese Katastrophe trifft ihn anders als Sie und mich zum Beispiel – er hat gerade alles verloren, was ihm wichtig ist, seine Lebensgrundlage…" – „Aber Selbstmord?", fragte Lisa bitter. „Mir ist es auch schleierhaft, wieso jemand freiwillig den Tod wählt, aber Sie kennen Viktor doch – der tut nichts unüberlegt. Er hat sich das bestimmt gut überlegt." – „Hm", gab Lisa Rokko nickend zu verstehen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. „Denken Sie, er hat Recht?" – „Womit? Mit seinem Selbstmord? Nun, für mich finde ich das inakzeptabel. Ich will für mein Leben kämpfen." – „Ich meinte, die Plätze in der Raumfähre. Denken Sie, dass… naja… das die nicht alle mitnehmen können?" Bedächtig lenkte Rokko den Wagen in die Richtung, die ein Straßenschild ihm vorgab. „Holen Sie schon mal die Pässe raus, wir sind gleich an der Grenze", wies er Lisa an. „Naja, wie viele Leute leben auf der Erde? 6 Milliarden? Der Großteil davon ist schon mit dem radioaktiven Wind in Berührung gekommen." – „Bleiben immer noch über 200 Millionen Menschen in Nordamerika." – „Und in Europa und in Südamerika, Zentral- und Südafrika… Ja, das sind verdammt viele Menschen, die man retten müsste. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass man die alle ausfliegen kann. Außer natürlich es gibt eine geheime Kolonie auf dem Mars, von der noch niemand etwas weiß." – „Die Reise auf den Mars nimmt aber mehrere Jahre in Anspruch. Nichts da Shuttle-Service", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Ich sage Ihnen etwas, Frau Plenske: Wir schaffen das. Wenn wir uns mit dem Fahren abwechselnd, dann sind wir in… wenn wir schnell sind in zwei Tagen in Florida… vielleicht drei. Da treffen wir Ihren David. Sie beide werden sich überglücklich in die Arme sinken und dann geht's ab ins All." – „Das wäre schon schön", lachte Lisa auf.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lisa entsetzt, als sie die Autoschlange am Grenzübergang sah. „Die hatten wohl alle die gleiche Idee wie wir", seufzte Rokko. „Ja, schon klar. Aber sehen Sie doch mal", entgegnete Lisa und deutete auf die Grenzposten. „Es ist keiner da… keine Grenzer meine ich." – „Umso besser", kam es von Rokko. „Es dauert ewig, die Greencard-Formulare auszufüllen. Jetzt müssen wir nur zusehen, dass wir unfallfrei hier durchkommen. Auf der anderen Seite suchen wir uns dann eine Nebenstrecke oder so", beruhigte Rokko mehr sich selbst als Lisa.

„Diese Straße ist nicht in der Karte vermerkt", moserte Lisa. „Das ist ja auch ein Feldweg. Das würde mich stark wundern, wenn man den im Autoatlas finden würde. Aber von der Himmelsrichtung her sind wir richtig. Sehen Sie, dort geht die Sonne auf. Also ist Süden dort und Florida ist ja im Süden." Seufzend klappte Lisa den Atlas wieder zu. „Damit haben Sie wohl Recht." – „Machen Sie mal das Radio an", schlug Rokko vor. „Wir haben seit Stunden nichts vom Katastrophengebiet gehört." Lisa tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie drehte an einem Knopf, aber es kam nur ein Rauschen aus dem Gerät. Dann drückte sie einen weiteren Knopf. „… erste Auswirkungen in den USA… Tornados außerhalb der Saison und der normalen Tornadoschneisen… betroffene Staaten… New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia und die Carolinas…", drang die ernste Stimme eines Radiosprechers aus dem Rauschen heraus. „Scheiße, das ist genau unsere Strecke", entfuhr es Rokko. Hilflos versetzte er dem Lenkrad einen Schlag.


	10. Chapter 10

2

10.

„David, wo willst du hin?" Ich kann die traurigen Augen meines Vaters noch genau vor mir sehen – erst war Kim überstürzt abgereist und jetzt wollte ich gehen. Wenigstens war ich nicht mit Sophie unterwegs… Wenigstens war ich noch am Leben, aber das wusste mein Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht… „Ich will nach Cape Canaveral." – „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du an Bord der Raumfähre kommst?" – „Doch das glaube ich. Beziehungen sind alles. Ein Geschäftspartner von mir hat mir zwei Plätze gebucht. Das hat zwar ein sechsstelliges Loch in mein Konto gerissen…" – „Zwei Plätze, David?" – „Einen für mich und einen für Lisa." – „Lisa? Lisa Plenske?" Ich glaube, mein Vater war von meinen Gefühlen für Lisa genauso überrascht wie ich selbst. „Ja, Vater, Lisa Plenske. Ich liebe sie und ich will sie nicht verlieren." – „David, glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Leben auf einer Raumstation möglich ist? Astronauten trainieren jahrelang und bleiben dann nie lange im All. Niemand weiß…" – „Vater, die würden niemanden ausfliegen, wenn sie nicht genau wüssten, dass das die einzige Lösung ist. Ich muss jetzt zum Flughafen. Ich wünsche dir und Mutter alles, alles Gute."

„Der Trucker sagt, wir sollen ihm einfach hinterher fahren", rief Rokko Lisa schon von Weiten entgegen. Sie kam gerade von der Tankstellentoilette. Als sie Rokkos Stimme hörte, sah sie auf. „Er sagt, er fährt zur nächsten Notunterkunft. Wir sollen einfach hinterher fahren. „Okay", erwiderte Lisa. „Soll ich fahren?", bot sie an. „Nicht nötig, ich kann noch."

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht mehr weit", sagte Lisa in die Stille hinein. Dabei deutete sie aus der Beifahrerscheibe hinaus. Rokko warf einen Blick in diese Richtung und schluckte. „Ja, hoffentlich." – „Irgendwie auch faszinierend", grübelte Lisa laut. „Das sind ja eigentlich nur Luftmassen." – „Nun, ich finde Tornados nur in schlechten Katastrophenfilmen faszinierend. Im Moment finde ich einfach nur, dass er uns viel zu dicht auf den Fersen ist", erwiderte Rokko.

Der riesige amerikanische Truck, der vor den beiden fuhr, hatte mittlerweile auf die höchstmögliche Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt, so dass Rokko Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. „Der fährt wie der Teufel persönlich", murmelte er. Was Rokko in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte, war ein Mann mittleren Alters am Straßenrand. Zitternd und völlig verzweifelt stand er dort und beobachtete die einsame Landstraße. Als er den LKW erblickte, trat er einfach auf die Straße. „Fuck!", fluchte der Fahrer des Lastwagens, konnte aber nicht mehr ausweichen.

„Oh, mein Gott!", kreischte Lisa, als sie den Mann durch die Luft fliegen sah. Automatisch legte Rokko eine Vollbremsung hin. „Scheiße!", fluchte er. Lisa war schon aus dem Auto gesprungen und kniete neben dem Mann. „Können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie ihn. Selbst wenn – was hätte er darauf schon antworten können, außer er sprach Deutsch? „Ist er schwer verletzt?", wollte Rokko wissen. Auch er war ausgestiegen, hatte aber Hemmungen sich dem Unfallopfer zu nähern. „Ich weiß nicht", stotterte Lisa. „Er atmet nicht und er blutet so stark", informierte sie ihn verzweifelt. Rokko ging nun doch näher heran und kniete sich neben Lisa. „Er ist tot", stellte er fest, nachdem er den Puls des unbekannten Mannes gefühlt hatte. Sofort brach Lisa in Tränen aus. „Hey", versuchte Rokko sie zu trösten. „Das war ein Unfall." – „Das war ein Unfall, das war seine freie Entscheidung – das sind mir zu viele Tote in zu kurzer Zeit", schluchzte sie. „Ja, mir auch und wenn Sie nicht auch bald dazu gehören wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt einen Keller oder so etwas finden", erwiderte Rokko trocken und deutete auf den sich bedrohlich nähernden Tornado. „Wir können ihn doch nicht hier liegen lassen", widersprach Lisa. „Okay, dann bringen wir ihn darüber ins Gebüsch und dann weiter", drängte Rokko.

„Okay, der Truck ist weg und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo diese Notunterkunft ist", fasste Rokko zusammen, als er wieder ins Auto stieg. „Wir müssen uns jetzt etwas einfallen lassen." Lisa unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Was ist mit dem Haus da drüben? Wir könnten da mal fragen", schlug sie vor und zeigte auf ein Haus unweit vom Straßenrand. „Okay, probieren wir es", gab Rokko sich kämpferisch.

„Es ist niemand da", informierte Lisa Rokko, als sie aus dem Haus wieder herauskam. „Es wird wohl dem… dem Toten gehör… t haben", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Gut, ich fahre den Wagen in die Garage, vielleicht übersteht er den Tornado da und Sie sehen sich schon einmal um, ob es einen Keller gibt oder einen geschlossenen Raum ohne Fenster." – „Alles klar, das mache ich", versicherte Lisa, die nun auch den Ernst der Lage erkannte.

„Es gibt einen Keller, aber da gibt es überall Fenster", erklärte Lisa. „Herumfliegende Scherben würden uns durchlöchern", versuchte sie ihre Angespanntheit durch einen Scherz zu überspielen. Rokko dachte angestrengt nach. „Es gibt im Keller aber eine Art Heizungsraum. Der hat keine Fenster." – „Gut, dann da rein", entschied Rokko.

„Da kann ich nicht hinein", gestand er Lisa mit zitternder Stimme. „Warum nicht?", fragte sie, als sie mit ein paar eilig zusammengerafften Decken zu ihm stieß. Gerne hätte sie auch eine Taschenlampe oder ein paar Kerzen mitgebracht, aber sie hatte auf die Schnelle keine in dem ihr unbekannten Haus gefunden. „Ich… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der so klein ist… ich… ich habe schreckliche Platzangst…" Einfürchterliches Heulen und das Geräusch zersplitternder Fensterscheiben begleitete Rokkos verschämtes Geständnis. „Sie haben jetzt die Wahl: Entweder Sie kriegen einen ungewollten Langstreckenflug oder Sie stellen sich Ihrer Angst. Kommen Sie, ich bin bei Ihnen", ermutigte Lisa Rokko, bevor sie ihn in den winzigen Raum schob.

„Pscht, es gibt keinen Grund, Angst zu haben", redete Lisa Rokko gut zu. Der Werbefachmann hatte angefangen, unkontrolliert zu zittern und ließ sich nur schwer von Lisa beruhigen. „Das ist der sicherste Raum hier im Haus", fügte sie hinzu. „Naja, wenn man von dem Öltank mal absieht. Rauchen sollten Sie hier nicht", scherzte sie, aber auch das trug nicht zur Besserung von Rokkos Befindlichkeit bei. „Hey", ergriff sie erneut das Wort. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mir ein wenig von sich erzählen?", schlug sie vor. „Ich weiß nicht", stottere Rokko. „Aber ich", entschied Lisa. Einen Arm hatte sie bereits um Rokko gelegt, doch jetzt kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn. „Wenn es Ihnen hilft, ich habe auch Angst – nicht vor der Enge des Raumes, sondern davor, dass wir mit diesem Haus auf der bösen Hexe des Westens oder Ostens… na Sie wissen schon, irgendwo beim Zauberer von Oz landen." Rokko lachte kurz auf. „Wir haben keinen Toto", wies er Lisa auf ein Manko in ihrem Vergleich hin. „Das macht nichts – die Vogelscheuche war ja auch nicht im Haus und diesmal ist sie es." – „Tz, dabei hätte ich gedacht, das wäre der Beginn einer wundervollen Freundschaft." – „Ich rede doch nicht von Ihnen, sondern von mir", erklärte Lisa. „Dann sind Sie aber die hübscheste Vogelscheuche, die ich je gesehen habe", erwiderte Rokko ernst.

„Und was ist mit Ihrer Familie?", drängte Lisa Rokko weiterzuerzählen. „Über die möchte ich eigentlich nicht reden", wollte er das Gespräch abwiegeln. „Ich weiß jetzt fast alles über Sie, wenn Sie mir nicht von Ihrer Familie erzählen, dann geht uns der Gesprächsstoff aus", schmunzelte Lisa. „Gut, dann unterhalten wir uns eben über Sie", grinste Rokko zurück. „Nur, wenn Sie mir vorher von Ihrer Familie erzählen." – „Okay, okay. Kennen Sie die Fernsehserie ‚Dharma und Greg'?" – „Nee", gestand Lisa. „Nun, meine Eltern sind wie Dharmas Eltern, nur ohne den komischen Anteil. Die Beiden sind recht locker, was ihre Beziehung betrifft. Es kam ziemlich häufig vor, dass ich mit meiner Mutter und ihrem Geliebten gefrühstückt habe oder mit meinem Vater und seiner Geliebten oder mit allen vieren." – „Oh, würden Sie das auch so praktizieren?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Definitiv nein", erwiderte Rokko. „Ich bin großer Fan der Monogamie und ich glaube noch an die Ehe – das ist der Einfluss meiner Oma. Ich habe sie wirklich sehr geliebt", seufzte Rokko. „Sie ist gestorben, da war ich 12", erklärte er Lisa. „Außerdem werde ich nie etwas rauchen, das eigentlich in den Auffangkorb des Rasenmähers gehört", scherzte er dann. „Sie müssen jetzt nicht so cool tun, es ist okay, wenn Ihnen Ihre Oma auch nach all den Jahren fehlt." – „Naja, sie war die einzige, die so etwas wie… naja, ein Elternteil für mich war. Andere Kinder und Jugendliche wären froh gewesen, ohne Autorität aufzuwachsen, aber ich habe mich immer danach gesehnt – und die richtige Dosis bei meiner Oma bekommen, zumindest einige Jahre..."

„Es hat aufgehört", stellte Rokko einige Zeit später erleichtert fest. In der Tat war es ganz still geworden. „Kennen Sie die Stelle in den schlechten Katastrophenfilmen, an der der Held das auch sagt und die gut aussehende weibliche Hauptrolle dann antwortet: ‚Nein, wir sind nur im Auge des Tornados'", imitierte Lisa theatralisch ein mögliches Filmszenario. „Jep, kenne ich. Das heißt, es geht gleich weiter?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Ich schätze schon." – „Frau Plenske? Sie können mich dann übrigens loslassen. Ich habe mich soweit beruhigt", schmunzelte er. „Oh… okay", errötete Lisa, was Rokko in der Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes aber nicht sehen konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

2

11.

„Noch 20 Meilen bis Cape Canaveral. Gleich haben wir es geschafft", informierte Rokko Lisa. „Schön", reagierte sie müde. „Sie sollten jetzt eigentlich viel euphorischer sein", meinte Rokko. „Immerhin liegen jetzt nur noch 20 Meilen zwischen Ihnen und David Seidel." – „Hm", brummte Lisa als Antwort. „Atomgegner", sagte Rokko plötzlich. „Meine Eltern sind militante Atomgegner." – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Naja, Sie wollten doch etwas über meine Familie wissen. Das ist mir gerade eingefallen. Meine Eltern hatten unter ihrem Bett ein großes Schraubglas mit ‚Atomkraft, nein Danke'-Buttons. Ich musste auch immer einen tragen. Meistens habe ich die verloren – aus Versehen natürlich." – „Natürlich", grinste Lisa. „Die Beiden sitzen jetzt bestimmt in ihrem Wohnwagen vor ihrem 100 Jahre alten Fernseher mit der verbogenen Antenne und murmeln so Dinge wie: ‚Wir haben es ja immer gewusst.' Dabei werden sie natürlich geflissentlich vergessen, dass sie auch gegen den Einmarsch der Amerikaner in den Irak demonstriert haben – erste Reihe natürlich – und jetzt ist es genau deren Kriegsmaschinerie, der wir diese Katastrophe zu verdanken haben." – „Ihre Eltern leben tatsächlich in einem Wohnwagen?" – „Jep, tun sie. Als Schüler war mir das immer schrecklich peinlich", gestand Rokko verschämt. „Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal danken für letzte Nacht. Ich wäre in dem kleinen Raum vermutlich völlig durchgedreht", wechselte Rokko dann ernst das Thema. „Das habe ich wirklich gerne gemacht", versicherte Lisa ihm. „Und jetzt können Sie überall erzählen, dass ein Tornado Ihnen dabei geholfen hat, Ihre Platzangst zu überwinden." – „Ja", lachte Rokko. „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht lieber weiterhin Platzangst hätte und den Tornado aus meinem Leben streichen würde." – „Darf ich Sie mal etwas fragen, Herr Kowalski?" – „Ich bitte darum", schmunzelte Rokko. „Letzte Nacht… also Sie sagten, Sie würden mich für eine hübsche Vogelscheuche halten…" – „Ich halte Sie nicht für eine Vogelscheuche, aber durchaus für hübsch und was viel wichtiger ist: Ich halte Sie auch für sehr, sehr lieb." – „Oh", errötete Lisa. „Danke. Als wir… als wir in Berlin waren, da… da sagten Sie, Sie würden es bedauern, dass meine Gefühle für David nicht Ihnen gelten…" – „Ja, das waren meine Worte und ich meine es auch so." – „Warum?", fragte Lisa knapp. „Warum ich es schade finde, dass Ihre Gefühle nicht mir gelten?" – „Ja." – „Das haben Sie doch damals schon gefragt." – „Und keine Antwort gekriegt", erwiderte Lisa. „Frau Plenske, es ist Ihnen bestimmt nicht aufgefallen, weil Sie eben nicht so für mich empfinden, aber Sie bedeuten mir sehr, sehr viel. Ich… ich habe mich in Sie verliebt", gestand Rokko ohne den Blick von der Fahrbahn abzuwenden. „Und trotzdem… also, Sie sagen doch ständig, dass… naja… ich David bald wieder sehe und dass ich die Hoffnung schon alleine deshalb nicht aufgeben darf." – „Ich möchte eben, dass Sie glücklich sind und wenn Ihr Glück nun einmal David Seidel heißt…", seufzte Rokko.

„Ach du meine Sch…", zischte Rokko, als er eine lange Autoschlange vor sich sah. „Da vorne ist die Raumfähre", deutete er auf ein futuristisch anmutendes Gebilde in der Landschaft. „Los, steigen Sie aus", wies er Lisa an. „Wir sind noch nicht zu spät." Die Angesprochene musste sich erst einmal aus ihren Gedanken reißen, bevor sie reagieren konnte. „Und das Gepäck?", fragte Lisa, als Rokko sie an der Hand nahm und hinter sich herzog. „Vergessen Sie das blöde Gepäck. Sehen Sie sich die ganzen Leute an, von denen passt doch nur ein Bruchteil in die Raumfähre", erwiderte Rokko, bevor er begann sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen.

Die letzten Minuten vor Abflug waren furchtbar. Da waren diese vielen Menschen, die alle mitfliegen wollten und schon in diesem Moment war klar, dass sie alle zurückbleiben würden. „Ihr könnt uns doch nicht zurücklassen", brüllte eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme. „Muss man ein alter Geldsack sein, damit man mitgenommen wird?", ein anderer. Ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht – ich würde mitgenommen, weil ich dafür bezahlt hatte. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch Lisa, denn für sie hatte ich ja auch einen Platz reserviert. Ich zückte mein Handy und wollte sie anrufen, doch selbst wenn sie ihr eigenes bei sich gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie nicht erreicht, denn europäische Handys funktionieren in den USA ja nicht. Es blieb mir also nichts Anderes übrig, als zu hoffen. „Herr Seidel, wir müssen jetzt starten", drängte mich jemand. „Halt", hörte ich eine Männerstimme. „Lisa!", freute ich mich, meine ehemalige Assistentin zu sehen. Nein, nichts da Assistentin, die Frau, die ich liebe. „David!", freute sie sich mich zu sehen. „Komm", drängte ich sie. „Es ist noch ein Platz für dich frei", erklärte ich ihr. „Und was ist mit Rokko?", wollte sie wissen. Interessanterweise hielt sie dessen Hand immer noch, obwohl ja gar kein Grund mehr dazu bestand. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Es ist nur noch ein Platz frei und der ist für dich reserviert – also komm." Ich muss so kalt und egoistisch gewirkt haben und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich es sicher auch. Ich kann Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck immer noch vor mir sehen: In seinen Augen lag eine unglaubliche Enttäuschung… und so etwas wie… wie Erleichterung, glaube ich. In der Anfangszeit auf der Raumstation habe ich mir immer eingeredet, er habe erleichtert gewirkt, weil er Lisa so ein für allemal loswerden würde, aber heute glaube ich, er war erleichtert, weil sie gerettet sein würde und er ihr Glück mit mir nicht mit ansehen musste. Rokkos zweite Hand legte sich auf Lisas, um ihren Griff zu öffnen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Frau Plenske", sagte er, beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. „Nun komm endlich, Lisa", drängte ich. Es standen Tränen in den blauen Augen, die ich gerade erst lieben gelernt hatte. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde, hatte ich sie am Oberarm gegriffen und zog ein wenig daran, um sie zum Eingang der Raumfähre zu bringen. „Es tut mir leid, David", flüsterte sie traurig. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, David." – „Aber Lisa…" Die Frau, die – seit ich sie kannte – immer an meiner Seite gekämpft hatte, mich in jedem vermeintlich unbeobachteten Moment angesehen hatte, drehte sich einfach um und rannte diesem Kowalski hinterher. Das war das letzte Mal, das ich Lisa lebend gesehen habe. Das Bild von Lisa, wie sie Rokko um den Hals fiel, hat sich in meiner Erinnerung fest gebrannt. „Lisa!", rief ich ihr noch verzweifelt hinterher. „Kommen Sie!" Mit diesen Worten wurde ich in die Raumfähre gezerrt – zusammen mit einer willkürlich ausgewählten Frau, die nun Lisas Platz bekommen sollte.

„Frau Plenske, was ist?", wollte Rokko verwirrt wissen. „Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte Lisa sich atemlos. „Was tut Ihnen leid? Sie müssen an Bord." – „Nein, das muss ich nicht." Rokkos Gesicht verzog sich fragend. „Weil du hier bist. Ich kann so blöd sein. Und so blind. Rokko, ich… ich will bei dir bleiben. Meine Gefühle gelten nicht David – nicht mehr… sie gelten jetzt dir." Rokko schob Lisa verdattert von sich. „Was redest du denn da? Du…" – „Pscht", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Bevor ich mit Viktor nach Toronto kam, da hat mein bester Freund mir gesagt, dass er mir wünscht, dass ich dort jemanden treffe, der mir zeigt, worum es in der Liebe wirklich geht. Und das habe ich jetzt kapiert." – „Ähm, und wie?", fragte Rokko völlig überfordert. „Liebe ist, wenn man bereit ist, die Person, die man liebt, mit einem anderen gehen zu lassen." Verschämt unterbrach Lisa den Augenkontakt. „Komm", forderte Rokko sie auf. „Die Raumfähre wird gleich starten. Es wird bestimmt eine Druckwelle geben", versuchte er seine Befürchtung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Und du willst sicher nicht mit?" – „Nein", erwiderte Lisa mit fester Stimme. „Dann komm." Wieder griff Rokko Lisas Hand und zog sie mit sich zurück zum Auto.

„Das ist das einzige Motel im Umkreis, das noch nicht ausgebucht war. Für eine Nacht geht es, glaube ich", kommentierte Rokko das kleine schäbige Zimmer, in das er mit Lisa getreten war. „Ich bin so müde, ich würde es nicht einmal merken, wenn ich auf einem Kaktus nächtigen würde", erwiderte diese. Mit einem Knall ließ Rokko die beiden Reisetaschen, die er in der Hand hielt, auf den Boden fallen. Dann legte er seine Arme um Lisas Taille und drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich um. „Da gibt es etwas, das ich schon tun will, seit wir in Cape Canaveral losgefahren sind", grinste er sie verschmitzt an. Er legte eine Hand auf Lisas Wange, dann die andere auf die andere Wange. Langsam zog er sie an sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Lisas Wangen glühten rot nach dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ähm… ich glaube, ich würde gerne erst duschen", erklärte sie haspelnd. „Tu das. Ich versuche, ein Abendessen für uns aufzutreiben." – „Oh, das klingt wunderbar", lächelte Lisa. „Ich deute diese Erleichterung mal als großen Hunger. Ich werde mein Bestes geben", grinste Rokko.

„Pizza, extra groß, extra Käse, ansonsten von allem etwas, weil ich nicht wusste, was du am liebsten auf die Pizza hast, wenn die Welt kurz vor dem Untergang steht", verkündete Rokko gutgelaunt, als er zurück in das Zimmer kam. Lisa saß gehüllt in einen Bademantel auf dem Doppelbett und sah den Pizzakarton mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Extragroße amerikanische Pizza bedeutet riesig für Europäer, he?" – „Betrachte es so: Dann brauchen wir uns wenigstens keine Gedanken über das Frühstück machen", erwiderte Rokko amüsiert und stellte den Pizzakarton auf das Bett. „Lass es dir schmecken", wünschte er Lisa.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte er kurze Zeit später von ihr wissen. „An David", erwiderte diese wahrheitsgemäß. „Nicht so wie du jetzt denkst", fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie Rokkos Blick sah. „Ich hätte einfach gerne mehr Zeit gehabt, um es ihm zu erklären. Jetzt ist er einfach so abgeflogen und… naja… wer weiß, wie es in ihm aussieht." – „Du kannst ihm doch mailen", schlug Rokko vor. „Meinst du, er kann in der Raumstation Mails empfangen?" – „Keine Ahnung. Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert." Lisa nickte. „Das könnte ich versuchen. Ich will dir damit bestimmt nicht wehtun. Ich will nur nicht, dass das so im Raum stehen bleibt." – „Oder im All", rang Rokko sich einen Scherz ab. „Aber hey, das verstehe ich. Ihr kennt euch schon lange und ihr seid gute Freunde. An seiner Stelle würde es mir auch besser gehen, wenn ich deinen Standpunkt kennen würde." Lisa lächelte ein wenig, bevor sie Rokko einen kurzen, erleichterten Kuss gab. „Isst du noch etwas?", wollte Rokko wissen und deutete auf die Reste der Pizza. „Nein, ich bin voll bis Oberkante Unterlippe." – „Ah, Mission erfüllt – eine hungrige Frau satt gemacht", witzelte Rokko. „Hast du warmes Wasser übrig gelassen?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen. „Ja, habe ich." – „Ich bin im Himmel", grinste Rokko. „Ich gehe dann mal duschen", verkündete er dann und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Keine Sorge, ich rasiere diese Drei-Tage-Stoppeln auch ab, dann kratzt es beim Küssen nicht mehr", zwinkerte er Lisa zu. „Also, ich finde deine Drei-Tage-Stoppel se… ich finde, sie stehen dir sehr gut", errötete sie. „Se…? Oh, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist?! Vielleicht trimme ich dann nur ein bisschen, falls eine Rasur dir die Stimmung vermiest", zog er sein Gegenüber auf und tänzelte ins Bad.

Lisa hat mir in der Tat Mails geschrieben – gleich am nächsten Tag. Mein Stolz war zu gekränkt, um sie zu öffnen. Es folgten viele Mails, aber erst als eine mit dem Betreff „Rokko gestorben" kam, wurde mir klar, wie schäbig mein Verhalten war. Über ein Jahr später habe ich begriffen, dass ich an Lisas Stelle wohl auch nicht anders gehandelt hätte und mir zu allem Überfluss wahrscheinlich nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht hätte…

Nur mit einem Pyjama-Unterteil bekleidet kam Rokko aus dem Bad. Er schenkte Lisa ein liebes Lächeln, bevor er zu ihr hinüber ging. „Hey, du weinst ja. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sie. „Ja… es ist nur… es tut mir so leid, aber…" – „Was tut dir leid?", fragte Rokko und fühlte sich in seiner Hilflosigkeit sehr an das einige Stunden zurückliegende Gespräch mit ihr erinnert. „Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit", schluchzte Lisa. „Bereit wofür?", versuchte Rokko ihr zu entlocken. „Für… für… Ich bin noch nicht bereit für… Ich glaube, ich brauche noch Zeit, bevor ich mit dir schlafe." Erleichtert atmete Rokko aus. „Jetzt hast du mir echt einen Schreck eingejagt", flüsterte er ihr zu, als er ganz dicht an sie rückte und sie liebevoll küsste. „Es ist ja nur… weil das mein erstes… also, mein allererstes Mal ist und…" Rokko legte einen Finger auf Lisas Lippen. „Das ist okay. Für mich ist es ja auch ein erstes Mal – nicht mein allererstes Mal, aber mein erstes Mal mit dir und ich wünsche mir auch, dass es unvergesslich wird. Andererseits, irgendwie ist diese Kaschemme ja unvergesslich", neckte er sie. „Ich will ja auch nicht als alte Jungfer sterben", gestand Lisa halb lachend halb weinend. „Trotzdem würde mir das zu schnell gehen, wenn… also wenn wir jetzt…" – „Hey, dann warten wir eben noch. Sag mal, du schläfst nicht zufällig auf dem Bauch?", wechselte Rokko abrupt das Thema. „Doch, eigentlich immer." – „Wunderbar", schmunzelte er, als er seine Arme um Lisa legte und sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen ließ. „Ich schlafe nämlich gerne auf dem Rücken – so kann ich dich die ganze Nacht festhalten, ohne dass es für einen von uns unbequem wird."


	12. Chapter 12

2

12.

Ganz langsam schlug Lisa die Augen auf – irgendwie hatte sie bequemer geschlafen, als Rokko auch noch geschlafen hatte. Rokko! Wo war er denn nur? Automatisch griff Lisa nach ihrer Brille und setzte sich auf. „Hey!", strahlte sie, als sie Rokko am Fußende des Bettes sitzen sah. Weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, strampelte sie sich aus der Decke und kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihm rüber. „Wieso bist du schon wach?", fragte sie, als sie ihre Arme von hinten um Rokko schlang. „Schon ist gut, es ist fast Mittag", lachte Rokko auf. Gleichzeitig stellte er den Fernseher auf lautlos. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was jetzt wird?", wollte er unvermittelt wissen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten versuchen, einen Flug nach Hause zu bekommen", grübelte Lisa laut. „Toronto?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ich weiß, dass du dich in Toronto Zuhause fühlst, aber ich dachte eher an… an Berlin… an Deutschland jedenfalls", erwiderte Lisa seufzend. „Ja, Toronto ist eine Art Zuhause für mich", gab er zu. Dann zog er Lisa zu sich in den Arm. „Du darfst dich jetzt nicht aufregen, aber Deutschland – das geht nicht." Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf den Fernseher, bevor er den Ton wieder anstellte. „… wird in den nächsten Tagen Fön-Wind erwartet." Lisa schluckte schwer. „Fön… das sind doch eigentlich Winde, die aus Afrika kommen, oder? Sie werden die Strahlung aus Nordafrika nach Europa…" Ihre Stimme brach. „Das sagen sie schon den ganzen Morgen", entgegnete Rokko. „Sie werden alle sterben", jammerte Lisa. „Nicht gleich. Die haben gesagt, dass die Strahlung, die es bis nach Europa schaffen wird, nicht mehr so stark ist wie im eigentlichen… Epizentrum, wenn du so willst." – „Sie werden also alle langsam an ihrer Verstrahlung sterben", schlussfolgerte Lisa schockiert. „So sieht es aus." Um Lisa ein wenig zu trösten, streichelte Rokko ihr über die Wange. „Du kannst deine Eltern und deine Freunde ja anrufen", fügte er hinzu, was aber nicht zu Lisas Trost beitrug.

„Mit dem Auto können wir nicht nach Toronto zurück", durchbrach Lisa ganz gefasst die Stille, nachdem sie mit ihren Eltern telefoniert hatte. „Wieso?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Wegen der Tornados. Oder hast du Lust, noch mal bei wildfremden Leuten im Keller zu hocken? Es werden wohl auch immer mehr Wirbelstürme", gab Lisa die Informationen, die ihr ihre besorgte Mutter am Telefon gegeben hatte, weiter. „Fliegen geht dann wohl auch nicht", atmete Rokko tief durch. „Es gehen eh nur ganz unregelmäßig Flieger und wenn dann erstmal nur nach Westen", sagte Lisa. „Na dann", grinste Rokko und sprang auf. „Goooo West!", sang er ausgelassen.

„Las Vegas", stöhnte Lisa genervt, als sie die Anzeigentafel am Flughafen las. „Jep, Las Vegas", wiederholte Rokko. „Da können wir spielen, uns eine Show ansehen und dann besoffen heiraten", zog er seine Begleiterin auf. „Komm, der Check-in läuft nur noch ein paar Minuten. Wenn wir mitwollen, müssen wir uns beeilen." Hilflos zuckte Lisa kurz mit den Schultern, bevor sie Rokko an den Schalter folgte. „Hey, heute ist unser Glückstag", strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Die Schalterdame sagt, von Las Vegas aus geht ein Flug nach Toronto." – „Klingt nach einem Aber", gab Lisa sich pessimistisch. „Aber erst in vier Tagen", antwortete Rokko schmunzelnd. „Nun setz mal dein Glückliches-Mädchen-Gesicht auf. Vier Tage sind doch gar nichts. Warst du schon mal in Vegas?" – „Nein." – „Dann werden wir es uns ansehen. Hey, ich weiß, du bist in Gedanken bei deiner Familie und das verstehe ich, aber es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn du dich hängen lässt und auf Dauer wirst du mich mit deiner schlechten Laune anstecken. Glaub mir, die schlechtgelaunte Ausgabe von mir ist kein schöner Anblick." Rokko machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu und legte seine Arme um sie. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Ich fühle mich einfach nur so hilflos und… meine Eltern waren so gefasst. Sie wissen genau, was auf sie zukommt und…" – „Sie müssten jetzt langsam an Bord", drängte plötzlich die Stimme eines Flugbegleiters.

Die ersten Tage auf der Raumstation waren eine Umstellung. Ich meine, der Ausblick war einfach atemberaubend und der Flug trotz des Schmerzes, den Lisas Entscheidung bei mir hinterlassen hatte, ein einmaliges Erlebnis. Okay, der Raumanzug war mehr als unbequem und vor allem unpraktisch, so riesig. Die Raumstation war so beengt, es gab gar keine Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. Die NASA-Mitarbeiter – sowohl am Boden als auch auf der Station – arbeiteten fieberhaft an einem Plan, mit uns auf den Mars zu fliegen. Nur dort wäre unser Überleben gesichert, hieß es. Die Strukturen dort wären der Erde sehr ähnlich. Im Geheimen war schon lange an dieser Idee getüftelt, aber noch scheiterte es daran, dass man die Raumfähren nicht mit genug Energie ausstatten konnte, um den langen Flug abzusichern. Während sich die Passagiere also in der Enge der Raumfähre nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten, tüftelten der Kommandant und sein zweiter Offizier am Sonnensegel. Mit Solarenergie wollten sie uns auf den Mars bringen. Als ich die Raumstation verlassen habe, standen die gerade vor einem Durchbruch – keine Ahnung, ob sie mittlerweile in Richtung Mars unterwegs sind… hoffentlich…

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mal beim Glückspiel probieren?", nuschelte Rokko in einen Kuss hinein. Langsam, aber sicher gelangte seine Zurückhaltung an ihre Grenzen, er wollte Lisa aber auch nicht drängeln oder überfordern. Also schob er sie sanft von sich und sah ihr forschend in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", schmunzelte sie. „Du weißt doch – Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe. Wir werden verlieren." – „Die Gefahr nehme ich in Kauf", grinste Rokko zurück. Lisa schwang die Beine aus dem Motel-Bett. Hier war es etwas gemütlicher und vor allem sauberer als in Florida. „Okay, sobald ich meine Handtasche gefunden habe, können wir los", kündigte sie an. „Wir hätten nicht knutschend mit dem Gepäck in der Hand hier reinkommen sollen", gestand Rokko kritisch, aber auch amüsiert, als er den Gepäckberg musterte. „Gefunden", strahlte Lisa, als sie das Ziel ihrer Suche aus eben diesem Berg gezogen hatte.

Statt Lisa war mit mir eine Frau an Bord der Raumfähre gekommen, die so um die 40 war. Klein, gedrungen, pechschwarze Haare, brauner Teint, redselig – sehr redselig! Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. Sie saß natürlich auch neben mir beim Start und dachte wohl, das würde sie dazu berechtigen, mir ihr Leben zu erzählen – ehelos gebliebene Ehe, die letztlich genau daran gescheitert war, die Scheidung gerade erst abgewickelt, lebte irgendwo einsam und alleine in Iowa… Ich habe gar nicht richtig zugehört. Ich wollte einfach nur über Lisa nachdenken – warum sie mich letztlich hatte stehen lassen und wie ich diesen Schmerz wieder loswerden würde. „Hey, Kleiner, andere Frauen haben auch schöne Töchter", wollte sie mich aufmuntern – ein Trost war mir das aber nicht! „Ja, aber andere Mütter und andere Töchter sind nicht hier", habe ich gegiftet und ihr Redebedürfnis damit erst einmal gestoppt.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie jemand spielsüchtig werden kann", maulte Rokko im Casino. Er hatte seine Arme von hinten um Lisa gelegt und seinen Kopf demonstrativ auf ihre Schulter gebettet. „Lisa, du wirfst 25 Cent rein und kriegt 50 Cent wieder raus. Du hast also schon etwas gewonnen. Ich bin müde, lass uns endlich gehen." – „Nur einmal noch", strahlte Lisa. „Das macht Spaß. Außerdem spricht es meinen Ehrgeiz an. Ich will, dass endlich drei Pfläumchen aufleuchten." – „Lisa, das ist ein Glücksspiel. Du müsstest selbst ausrechnen können, wie gering…" Ding-ding-ding unterbrach der einarmige Bandit Rokko. „Ha, drei Pfläumchen", freute Lisa sich. „Jetzt können wir zurück ins Hotel." – „Danke", seufzte Rokko gespielt theatralisch.

„53,50 in 25-Cent-Münzen", verkündete Lisa, nachdem sie die vielen Münzen gezählt und in eine Plastiktüte getan hatte. „Wow, Mensch, ich bin mit einer Millionärin liiert", scherzte Rokko. „Ist das jetzt eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen?", gab er zu bedenken. „Naja, Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe", beantwortete er Lisas fragenden Blick. „Hast du die vielen Versuche gezählt, die ich gebraucht habe?" Rokko lachte kurz und übersah dabei beinahe einen Aufsteller. „Ups, das hätte bestimmt einen blauen Fleck gegeben", kommentierte er seinen Beinahe-Zusammenstoß. „Sonderangebot: Schnelltrauung zum Weltuntergang – nur 53,75", las Lisa den Aufsteller. „Wie makaber", schüttelte sie den Kopf. Einige Schritte später hielt sie aber an. „53,75, he?", dachte sie laut nach. „Jep, so stand es geschrieben", bestätigte Rokko verwirrt. „Hast du noch 25 Cent?" – „Ähm, bestimmt, warum?" Lisas Augen begannen spitzbübisch zu funkeln. „Wir haben gespielt und einen schlechten Tom-Jones-Imitator gesehen… Was fehlt noch, um unseren Las Vegas-Aufenthalt perfekt zu machen?" – „Fragst du mich gerade, ob ich dich heiraten will?" – „Genau so. Also, willst du? Mich heiraten, meine ich." Betont langsam griff Rokko in seine Hosentasche. „Ich hätte ja damit gerechnet, dass du eher darauf wartest, dass jemand mit einem weißen Pferd angeritten kommt und dir auf Knien einen Antrag macht." – „Früher vielleicht, aber… naja… die Welt steht kurz vor dem Untergang und deshalb ziehe ich die dazu passende Trauung vor." Auffällig klimperte Rokko mit dem Kleingeld in seiner Hose. „Ich habe 25 Cent und im Notfall auch ein Trinkgeld für den Standesbeamten – auch wenn es mich in meiner männlichen Ehre kränkt, dass meine Zukünftige den Löwenanteil an unserer Hochzeit bezahlt." – „Standesbeamte kriegen ein Trinkgeld?", lachte Lisa, hakte sie bei Rokko unter und dirigierte ihn zurück in Richtung des Aufstellers. „Keine Ahnung, ich heirate nicht so oft."

„Das war eine Hochzeit genau nach meinem Geschmack – unkonventionell, ohne großes Tamtam und trotzdem schön", strahlte Rokko, als er zusammen mit seiner frisch Angetrauten an der Hotelzimmertür angekommen war. „Huch", entfuhr es Lisa überrascht, als Rokko sie hochhob. „Aua", jammerte sie, als sie beim Durchschreiten der Tür mit dem Ellenbogen an den Türrahmen stieß. „Tz, nimm es als Generalprobe. Wir machen das gleich noch mal", lachte Rokko. „Vergiss es", verbot Lisa ihm dieses Vorhaben. „Mach es lieber mit einem Kuss wieder gut." – „Ay-Ay", salutierte Rokko.

„Du…", bremste Rokko Lisas Annäherungsversuch. „Was ist?", wollte sie alarmiert wissen. „Gehörst du zu den Leuten, die Sex vor der Ehe aus religiösen Gründen ablehnen?" – „Ähm, nein", erwiderte Lisa verwirrt. „Gut… gut. Ich auch nicht. Du musst dich jetzt auch zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen", versicherte Rokko ihr, wobei er zweifelnd auf sein halb geöffnetes Hemd äugte. „Tu ich nicht. Lass uns einfach weitermachen und sehen, wohin das führt…", raunte Lisa ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder seinem Hals widmete.


	13. Chapter 13

2

13.

Erschöpft stützte Lisa sich mit beiden Händen auf Rokkos Brust ab. Dieser musterte sie eindringlich, bevor er sie dazu bewegte, sich auf seine Brust zu betten. „Du bist so wunderschön", raunte er ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Lisa zurück. „So etwas Irres habe ich noch nie getan", gestand sie, als sie es sich neben Rokko bequem machte. „Was? Mit deinem Ehemann zu schlafen?", hakte Rokko amüsiert nach, wobei er seinen Arm so um Lisa legte, dass ihr Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust liegen musste. „Alleine schon die Vorstellung, dass ich mal heiraten würde und dann auch noch so…", schmunzelte Lisa. „Bereust du es?" – „Nein", versicherte die Frischvermählte. „Es ist nur… wenn mir mal jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich einfach so in Las Vegas ohne Freunde und Familie und ewig lange Verlobungszeit heiraten würde, dann hätte ich wohl auf eine Geisteskrankheit getippt." – „Du kannst dich ja wieder in deine Hochzeitsjeans werfen und wir machen ein Hochzeitsfotos. Das schicken wir dann deinen Eltern…" – „… und deinen Eltern." – „Denen würde das gefallen – das ist so herrlich unkonventionell", lachte Rokko. Lisas Hand wuschelte durch Rokkos verschwitzte Locken. „Das mit dem Foto verschieben wir auf morgen", grinste sie ihm verführerisch zu. „Im Moment wüsste ich etwas Besseres, was wir tun könnten…" – „So?", grinste Rokko zurück. „Hm", säuselte Lisa, bevor sie die Lippen ihres Ehemannes mit ihren verschloss.

Mich schüttelt es immer noch bei dem Gedanken, was in jener Nacht alles in diesem Hotelzimmer in Las Vegas passiert sein muss. Andererseits… Lisa hat so lange auf das Erlebnis „erstes Mal" gewartet, dass sie es verdient hat, einen zärtlichen und rücksichtsvollen Liebhaber zu haben… auch wenn ich das gerne gewesen wäre. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mir in jener Nacht nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Kowalski mit Lisa anstellt und auch nicht darüber, dass die Beiden nichts von dem mitgekriegt haben dürften, was wir von der Raumstation aus beobachten mussten: Der Wind, der die Strahlung von Afrika aus nach Europa brachte, trieb sie unerbittlich weiter in die Arktis. In meiner Naivität dachte ich, dass die Kälte sie vielleicht stoppen würde, aber… eben nur in meiner Naivität… Stattdessen jedoch mussten wir hilflos dabei zusehen, wie sich eine enorme Eismasse löste und auf den Norden Kanadas zusteuerte.

„Guten Morgen!", strahlte Lisa fröhlich, als sie das Hotelzimmer am nächsten Morgen betrat. „Du bist ja eine Schlafmütze", kommentierte sie, wie Rokko sich verschlafen unter der Decke hervorkämpfte. „Von wegen Schlafmütze… ich habe letzte Nacht die Hauptarbeit geleistet, da werde ich ja wohl ausschlafen dürfen", muffelte er. „Och, mein armer, erschöpfter Schatz", zog Lisa ihn auf. „Ich habe uns Kaffee und viele Donuts mitgebracht. Wie klingt das?" – „Oh, das klingt nach einem wunderbaren Frühstück", freute Rokko sich plötzlich. „Na los, her damit, Frau", grinste er Lisa frech an. „Dass mir dieser Befehlston nicht zur Gewohnheit wird, Herr Kowalski", mahnte sie ihn und wedelte mit einer Tüte vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Die Fluggesellschaft hat übrigens angerufen – das hast du in deinem Tiefschlaf ja auch nicht gehört. Unser Flieger geht in drei Stunden", informierte Lisa ihren Ehemann dann ernst. „Jetzt doch? Wie kommt's denn?", wollte Rokko wissen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er Lisa einen großen Becher mit Kaffee abgenommen. „Die ganze Westküste wird evakuiert und die sind froh, wenn sie alle third-country nationals, wie wir in der Behördensprache so schön heißen, los sind." – „Wieso evakuieren die jetzt die Westküste?", hakte Rokko nach. „Weißt du, was die Sankt-Andreas-Spalte ist?", stellte Lisa die Gegenfrage. „Ich glaube, mich dunkel zu erinnern. Die ist der Grund für die Erdbeben in Kalifornien, oder?" – „Genau so. Durch die Strahlung… also das vermuten zumindest die Experten… durch die Strahlung beschleunigt sich die Plattentektonik. Die befürchten, dass Kalifornien im Pazifik versinkt und das recht bald. Daher die Evakuierungen." Rokko legte seinen Donut beiseite. „Das verdirbt mir jetzt glatt den Appetit", erklärte er. Betreten sah Lisa ihn an. „Das tut mir leid. Bei der nächsten Hiobsbotschaft warte ich, bis du gegessen hast." – „Sehr rücksichtsvoll, Süße. Jetzt kannst du es aber nur mit einem Kuss wiedergutmachen", erwiderte Rokko todernst. „Mit einem Kuss, ja?", hakte Lisa genauso ernst nach. „Ja, vielleicht auch zwei", bestätigte Rokko, wobei seine ernste Fassade aber schon bröckelte. „So, vielleicht auch zwei. Und davon würde es dir besser gehen, ja?" – „Ja." – „Gut, ich biete einen Kuss an und wenn wir wieder in Toronto sind…" Lisa beugte sich vor und flüsterte Rokko etwas zu. „Du verstehst es aber, mich aufzubauen", grinste er Lisa dann an.

„Sehr geehrte Fluggäste, wir befinden uns jetzt im Landeanflug auf Toronto", verkündete die gelangweilte Stimme des Co-Piloten einige Stunden später. „Sieh mal, es hat geschneit", machte Lisa Rokko aufmerksam. Dieser lehnte sich an Lisa vorbei und sah aus dem Fenster. „Geschneit ist gut", schmunzelte er. „Die Stadt ist halb versunken im Schnee. Sieh mal, der CN-Tower." Lisa musterte das Gebäude eindringlich und schluckte hart. „Der ist ja ganz schief", stellte sie schockiert fest. „Sehr geehrte Fluggäste, aufgrund der veränderten Lage in Toronto, wird dieser Flug nach Montreal umgeleitet." Rokko und Lisa tauschten fragende Blicke. „Was ist hier los?", raunte Rokko seiner Ehefrau zu. „Keine Ahnung, aber wenn der CN-Tower schief steht, dann ist der Schnee nicht vom Himmel gefallen…"

„So, jetzt sind wir also in Montreal", stellte Rokko ganz pragmatisch fest, nachdem er das Flugzeug verlassen hatte. „Wie gut kannst du Französisch?", wollte er von Lisa wissen, als er nach ihrer Hand griff. „Uff, geht so. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich aber kein Essen bestellen lassen, sonst gibt's Stuhl mit Schuhcreme." – „Hervorragend, das passt ja dann zu meinen Sprachkenntnissen. Trotzdem versuchen wir es erst einmal mit einer Zeitung. Ich will unbedingt wissen, was in Toronto los ist", entschied Rokko und zog Lisa mit sich die Gangway hinunter. „Brr, ziemlich kalt hier", stellte Lisa fest. „Finde ich auch", maulte Rokko. „Dann lass uns erst einmal ins Flughafengebäude gehen."

Keine Ahnung, was an diesem Tag in der Zeitung stand, aber die Eismassen hatten sich rasend schnell ihren Weg ins kanadische Inland gebahnt. Ein enormes weißes V war von der Arktis bin in den Norden der USA vorgedrungen. Lediglich die kanadische Westküste und Ostküste waren davon ausgenommen. In Montreal waren Rokko und Lisa erst einmal sicher. „Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freunde", drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich hielt mich krampfhaft vor einem Fenster fest – ich wollte nicht, dass die Schwerelosigkeit mich von dort wegbringt. Ich wollte einfach sehen, was da unten los war. Diese impertinente Frau aus Iowa!, schoss es mir sofort durch den Kopf. „Stacy", sagte sie plötzlich, so als hätte sie in meinen Gedanken gelesen. „David", erwiderte ich geistesgegenwärtig. „Ich weiß", grinste sie mich an. „Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, um… um Lisa." Dieser Kowalski war mir ja schließlich egal. „Die werden schon niemanden in den schlimmsten Katastrophengebieten einsperren." – „Die ganze Welt ist ein einziges Katastrophengebiet!" – „Hm, das ist schon schlimm. Weißt du, dieses Mädchen, Lisa, sie hat sich für den anderen Mann entschieden und wenn man liebt, dann… zumindest ist sie in dieser Katastrophe glücklich. Daran solltest du denken." Ich lachte nur verächtlich auf.

„Eiszeit", fasste Rokko den Zeitungsartikel fassungslos zusammen. „Eiszeit?", hakte Lisa nach. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das da steht?" – „Ja, bin ich mir. Das ist eine englische Zeitung", seufzte Rokko. „Ich wünschte auch, es wäre ein Übersetzungsfehler." Seufzend lehnte Lisa sich neben Rokko an die Wand. „Und was wird jetzt?" – „Keine Ahnung. Nach Toronto geht erst, wenn die Schneemassen weggetaut sind." – „Aber wir kennen hier niemanden", warf Lisa ein. „Dann lernen wir eben Leute kennen." – „Du weißt, was ich meine." – „Hier steht, dass Neuankömmlinge sich bei der Stadtverwaltung melden sollen. Die würden helfen", erwiderte Rokko auf die Zeitung deutend. „Dann sollten wir das probieren, oder?" Rokko stieß sich von der Wand ab und hielt Lisa dann seine Hand hin. „Tja, betrachte Montreal als unsere Hochzeitsreise", grinste er. Lisa legte ihre Hand in seine. „Okay", lächelte sie dann.

„So, Herr und Frau Kowalski, das ist das Haus, was wir Ihnen anbieten können", erklärte ein Mountie, als er in eine Straße einbog. „Nette Gegend", raunte Rokko Lisa zu. „Was ist mit den Besitzern?", informierte er sich dann laut. „Die alte Dame, die darin gewohnt hat, hat es freigegeben. Sie wohnt jetzt bei ihrem Sohn auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Sie will ihm und seiner Familie einfach näher sein." Mittlerweile hatte der Mountie geparkt und Lisa galant aus dem Wagen geholfen. „Lassen Sie uns erst einmal reingehen, bevor Sie sich festlegen."

Rokko und Lisa sahen sich in dem Haus, das als ihr neues Zuhause vorgesehen war, um. „Hier ist es nett", gab Lisa zu. „Es sieht hier sogar ein wenig aus wie bei meinen Eltern." – „Wollen wir dann hier bleiben oder noch etwas Anderes ansehen?", fragte Rokko seine Frau eindringlich ansehend. „Hier bleiben", entschied sie. „Aber nur wenn es dir hier auch gefällt." – „Tut es." – „Ich sehe schon, ich bin hier überflüssig", lachte der Mountie. „Ich lasse Sie dann mal alleine. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, die RCMP ist jederzeit für Sie da." Er tippte sich kurz an den Hut und verließ dann das Haus.


	14. Chapter 14

2

14.

Bei meinen Eltern/Freunden/Schwester/Bruder geht niemand ans Telefon. Dieser Satz hing wie die Urteilsverkündung des jüngsten Gerichts über der Raumstation. Erst traf das nur für ein paar Leute an Bord zu – ein sizilianischer Mafia-Boss, ein griechischer Reeder. Dann mein Geschäftspartner, der ursprünglich aus München stammte. Dann ich. Keine Neuigkeiten von Zuhause, unbeantwortete Anrufe, keine Mails. Von der Raumstation aus konnte man nicht viel sehen. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre Europa plötzlich eine pechschwarze Fläche gewesen… nein, es sah aus wie am Tag unseres Starts. Ich hasse Strahlung! Sie ist schleichend… unsichtbar… tödlich. Sie hat meine Familie dahingerafft. Und Lisas Familie. Und Max' Familie. Und Jürgen wahrscheinlich auch. Und hunderttausende Leute, die ich nicht kannte, aber vielleicht mal gesehen habe, zufällig auf der Straße getroffen, einen Sekundenbruchteil aneinander vorbeigegangen, vielleicht auch nebeneinanderher gelebt.

Auf der Raumstation gab es kein Hell und kein Dunkel, was mich den Tag von der Nacht unterscheiden ließ. Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren und es war mir auch egal – die Liebe meines Lebens verloren, meine Familie verloren. Was blieb mir denn noch? Stacy hat immer gesagt, dass jeder Mensch seine Bestimmung hat und nichts grundlos passiert, aber das wollte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wahrhaben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren ungefähr acht Wochen vergangen. Anfänglich hatte ich täglich Mail von Lisa bekommen, doch nachdem der Kontakt zu meinen Eltern abgebrochen war, wurden auch ihre Mails seltener. Ich dachte, dass sie endlich gemerkt hatte, wie weh sie mir getan hatte und deshalb aufhörte, mir zu schreiben – nicht, dass ich eine der Mails gelesen hätte… Soweit war ich noch nicht. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihre Mails seltener wurden, weil es nicht ständig Strom und Telefon in Montreal gab. Ich dachte, Eiszeit bedeutet, dass es kalt ist – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich kann so naiv sein! Mir ist nicht einen Moment lang der Gedanke gekommen, dass Kälte auch durchgefrorene Böden bedeutete – Leitungen und Wasserrohre waren da drin, oder?

Lisa stocherte mit einem Schürhaken im Kamin herum. Hoffentlich kam Rokko bald, sonst würde ihr das Feuer ausgehen. „Ich bin wieder da", hallte auch schon seine Stimme durch das kleine Haus. „Schön", freute Lisa sich. Sie sprang auf, warf ihre Decke zu Boden und stürmte in den Flur. „Du bist ja total bepackt", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. „Du könntest mir ja helfen, das alles wegzuräumen, dann kannst kriegst du auch deinen Begrüßungskuss", grinste Rokko wissend zurück. „Ich nehme die Lebensmittel. Geh du und tue etwas Holz in den Kamin", entschied Lisa. „Sonst geht das Feuer noch ganz aus." – „Ay-ay", lachte Rokko und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das sind ja ein paar ganz ordentliche Sachen dabei", bemerkte Rokko, als er zu Lisa in die Küche kam. „Hm, finde ich auch. Willst du gleich Mittagessen oder willst du noch etwas warten?" – „Ein bisschen warten", erwiderte Rokko. „Der Kamin brennt übrigens. Lass uns erst noch ein wenig aufwärmen, ja?" – „Oh ja", freute Lisa sich.

Eng umschlungen und zugedeckt bis an die Ohren lümmelten Lisa und Rokko auf dem Sofa, das sie sehr nah an den Kamin geschoben hatten. „Ach, das habe ich ja völlig vergessen, dir etwas zu erzählen", unterbrach Rokko plötzlich die Stille. „Gute oder schlechte Nachrichten?" – „Beides." – „Oh, bitte nur die guten Nachrichten. Schlechte gab es ja in letzter Zeit genug", seufzte Lisa. Rokko wusste sofort, dass sie an die mittlerweile bestätigten Nachrichten aus Europa dachte: Kaum noch Lebende und selbst die so verstrahlt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis… „Die glauben, dass sie bis heute Abend die Wasserleitungen wieder frei haben." – „On schön, endlich mal wieder duschen." – „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht zu früh freuen." – „Wieso?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Du hast selbst gesagt: Keine schlechten Nachrichten. Darum behalte ich die für mich", grinste Rokko. „Sag schon, wo ist der Haken?" – „Es wird nur kaltes Wasser geben." – „Kalt?", lachte Lisa, verzog dabei aber verquält das Gesicht. „Kalt ist ja glatt mal was Neues." – „Ach, frierst du etwa?", witzelte Rokko. „Und das bei dem schönen Wetter." – „Ja, irgendwie erstaunlich, dass die Sonne so scheint – nicht eine Wolke am Himmel seit Wochen. Mein Vater nannte das immer Kernwaffenwetter", erwiderte Lisa erst scherzhaft, bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater dann aber ernster. „Hm, alles strahlt. Wie Recht er doch hatte."

„Brrr, hoffentlich kann ich mich an das Duschen mit kaltem Wasser gewöhnen", moserte Lisa, als sie einige Stunden später aus dem Bad kam. „Es verleiht dir eine sehr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe", erwiderte Rokko schmunzelnd. „Sehr nett. Jetzt sag bloß noch, du bist schon wieder aufgewärmt." – „Lisa, Schatz, ich bin ein Mann, ich war beim Bund, ich bin nicht so mimosich wie du", versicherte Rokko seiner Frau gespielt ernst. „Ich wüsste aber etwas, von dem uns beiden ganz sicher sehr schnell warm wird", grinste er sie dann an. „Hm, und das wäre?", grübelte Lisa laut. „Tz, das weißt du doch ganz genau", säuselte Rokko, als er sich mit seinen Lippen Lisas näherte. Diese legte ihre Hand in Rokkos Nacken, was diesen zusammenfahren ließ. „Boah, hast du kalte Hände! Damit fasst du aber keines meine meiner erogenen Zonen an." – „Ich weiß genau, wo deine erogene Zone ist. Da komme ich eh am besten mit den Lippen hin", lächelte Lisa verführerisch, bevor sie auf Rokkos Hals zusteuerte. „Vielleicht lässt sich ja etwas gegen deine kalten Hände tun", brummte Rokko genüsslich, nur um einen Augenblick später kleine Küsse auf Lisas Hände zu hauchen.

„Also mir ist jetzt definitiv warm. Was ist mit dir?", wollte Rokko von seiner Frau wissen. „Mir auch", entgegnete sie leise. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?" – „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, damit ich noch etwas Holz in den Kamin lege", lachte Rokko. „Nein. Dafür müsstest du ja aufstehen und ich hätte dich jetzt viel lieber bei mir", kicherte Lisa mit ihrer Hand über Rokkos Brust streichend. „Was hast du denn da?", fragte sie, als sie eine Entdeckung machte. „Wo?", fragte Rokko irritiert über diesen abrupten Themenwechsel. „Na da, unter deiner Achselhöhle." Lisa wälzte sich von ihrem Mann weg und angelte nach ihrer Brille. „Sieht aus wie ein blauer Fleck", diagnostizierte sie. „Dann wird es wohl einer sein." – „Unter deiner Achselhöhle?" – „Vielleicht habe ich mich gestoßen." – „Unter deiner Achselhöhle?" – „Sag doch nicht ständig ‚unter deiner Achselhöhle' in diesem Tonfall. Da kriege ich einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex von. Ist doch egal, was das ist. In ein paar Tagen ist es sicher wieder weg. Und wenn nicht, darfst du dir dann Sorgen machen", lenkte Rokko Lisas Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Hautveränderung ab.


	15. Chapter 15

2

15.

Wenn man wie ich in einer Villa gelebt hat, dann ist ein Haus wie das der Plenskes in Göberitz schon winzig. Wenn man wie ich an einen Hausmeister und eine Haushälterin gewöhnt war, dann ist es eine Umstellung, wenn man einfach nur dreimal pro Tag einen Beutel mit Astronauten-Nahrung in die Hand gedrückt bekommt. Naja, wenigstens musste ich mich nicht als Koch versuchen. Die schönsten Momente in all den Monaten auf der Raumstation waren doch immer noch die Gänge nach draußen. Gänge – okay, das ist jetzt übertrieben. Zwei Mal pro Tag ging es für eine Stunde nach draußen. Zu vierzigst auf der Raumstation war es einfach zu eng. Außerdem wurden wir „Raumfahrtlaien" bei den Arbeiten am Sonnensegel eingesetzt. Das war ja immerhin Grundvoraussetzung für die Reise auf den Mars. Es war so ein unglaubliches Gefühl mit einer Leine gesichert schwerelos durchs All zu schweben. Zwei Stunden absolute Freiheit pro Tag. Was für einen Ausblick man von da hatte! Die einzige, die einem das verderben konnte, war Stacy mit ihrem „Man kann zusehen, wie sich die Erdatmosphäre auflöst." Nicht, dass sie damit Unrecht gehabt hätte, aber das war zuviel Realität für mich. Ich wollte lieber die Aussicht genießen und mich als gerettet betrachten.

Dass unsere Rettung nur ein Entkommen vor der Strahlung war und keine wirkliche Alternative zu dem Leben dort, wurde mir gute sieben Monate nach meiner Ankunft bewusst. Wieder einmal standen Arbeiten am Sonnensegel an. Ich hielt etwas fest und Melech sollte es festschrauben. Ich weiß nicht viel über Melech. Das hat mich nicht interessiert. Warum auch? Wir kannten uns nicht, wir sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie sein Nachname war. Den Anblick, den er bot, als er seine Versorgungsleine durchtrennte und ins All entschwebte, werde ich bestimmt nie vergessen. Statt diese blöde Platte einfach festzuschrauben, hat er so lange an seiner Luftzufuhr herumgewerkelt, bis keine Verbindung mit der Raumstation mehr bestand. Als diese Ereignis hinter vom Kommandanten ausgewertet wurde, dachte ich noch, dass ich um nichts in der Welt mein Leben aufgeben würde. Wie verzweifelt er gewesen sein muss! Die Rettung erreicht und doch aufgegeben. Weil er so nicht weitermachen konnte…

„Wow, sexy", scherzte Rokko, als er die Küche betrat. „Wirklich. Die Hose in den Socken, das turnt mich total an." – „Mir war einfach nur kalt", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Das Baby hat auch schon angefragt, ob ich nicht ein paar Söckchen herunterschlucken könnte, damit ihm oder ihr nicht mehr so kalt an den Füßen ist." Rokko ging ein paar Schritte auf seine Frau zu und legte seine Arme um sie. „Erst einmal einen wunderschönen guten Morgen." – „Ja, dir auch", lächelte Lisa zurück. „Du hast in Bio scheinbar nicht richtig aufgepasst, aber es gibt einen viel direkteren Weg, um die Söckchen zu unserem Würmchen zu bringen." Lisa errötete ein wenig. „Hast du… hast du Hunger? Ich mache gerade Blaubeer-Pfannkuchen. In der Lebensmittellieferung heute war alles drin, was man dafür braucht." – „Ah, der Vorteil, eine Schwangere im Haus zu haben. Wenn du die Vitamine, die für dich bestimmt sind, mit mir teilen willst, dann sage ich nicht nein zu Blaubeeren im Pfannkuchen. Ich würde mich aber auch nicht schlagen lassen, wenn ich Pfannkuchen ohne alles kriege. Hauptsache Pfannkuchen", lachte Rokko seine Frau an. „Du bist so ein Spinner", erwiderte Lisa schmunzelnd. Sie wuschelte kurz durch Rokkos Locken. „Oh", seufzte sie. „Was? Hast du schon wieder Haare von mir in der Hand?" Wortlos hielt Lisa ihrem Mann das Büschel unter die Nase. „Vielleicht geht's mir ja wie dir", scherzte Rokko. „Meine Haare sind von den Schwangerschaftshormonen dünner geworden, aber bei dir scheint das etwas Anderes zu sein", entgegnete Lisa ernst. „Ich sollte mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich wie mein Vater ende – mit Halbglatze", lachte ihr Gegenüber erneut. „Rokko, mach darüber keine Witze. Es ist nicht normal, dass dir die Haare büschelweise ausgehen. Und deine blauen Flecken sind auch keine Knutschflecken, wie du immer behauptest. Ich habe dich sicher nicht am Ellenbogen geküsst und wenn doch, dann bestimmt nicht so, dass er schwarz wird", erwiderte Lisa ernst. Dabei drehte sie Rokkos Arm, so dass er die dunklen Stellen dort auch sehen konnte. „Ich möchte, dass du damit zum Arzt gehst, Rokko", bat sie ihren Mann eindringlich. „Aber ich möchte nicht. Zu groß ist meine Angst davor, dass mein Verdacht bestätigt werden könnte." Lisa schluckte schwer. „Es ist vielleicht irgendetwas ganz Harmloses." – „Etwas Harmloses, bei dem einem die Haare ausgehen und man fast schwarze Flecken auf der Haut bekommt?", lächelte Rokko seine Frau an. „Wir wissen beide, dass das erste Anzeichen von Verstrahlung sind." Sofort schossen Lisa Tränen in die Augen. Rokko zog sie näher an sich. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich da sein werde, wenn unser Zwerg auf die Welt kommt. Ich werde Windeln wechseln so wie andere Väter auch. Ich werde Zeuge des ersten Zähnchens sein." Rokko legte den Kopf schief und musterte Lisa eindringlich. „Tja, Schatz, zu früh gefreut, so schnell wirst du nicht Witwe. Ich hoffe doch, dass sind Tränen der Erleichterung über diese Tatsache." Lisas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht verzog sie zu einem Lächeln. „Was ist jetzt mit den Pfannkuchen?", wechselte Rokko plötzlich das Thema. „Darauf hätte ich jetzt richtig Lust." – „Ist gut. Dann setz dich schon mal. Der Teig ist fertig. Ich muss ihn nur noch in die Pfanne hauen."

„Sind wir über die Morgenübelkeit nicht schon hinweg?", wollte Rokko wissen, als er sah, dass Lisa lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herumstocherte. „Doch, doch. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen." Demonstrativ schob Lisa ihren Teller von sich. „Hast du wieder darüber gegrübelt, ob wir das richtige tun, wenn wir ein Kind in diese Welt setzen?" Lisa sah auf und direkt in die tiefbraunen Augen ihres Mannes. „Nein", widersprach sie heftig. „Ich freue mich auch das Baby." – „Wie geht es ihm denn… oder ihr… also dem Baby?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Heute Nacht war es sehr aktiv, aber im Moment ist alles ruhig." Selig lächelnd streichelte Lisa über ihren dicken Bauch. „Ich überlege nur ständig, was… was mit dem Baby wird, wenn uns mal etwas zustößt."

Ich weiß nicht, ob es allein Lisas Entscheidung war, sich an mich zu wenden. Vermutlich war es Lisas Entscheidung. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig, nachdem Rokko… Von ihrer Familie und ihren alten Freunden war ja niemand mehr übrig – niemand außer mir. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen – ihre Mail, in der sie ihre Verzweiflung und Sorge um Enya zum Ausdruck brachte, kam nicht, weil sie mich plötzlich doch liebte, sondern weil sie sich wünschte, dass jemand sich um Enya kümmert, der ihre Werte kennt, jemanden, der ihr viel bedeutete und dem sie viel bedeutet, einfach einen guten Freund. Woran ich das festmache? Daran, dass Lisa gewartet hat, bis sie selbst nicht mehr konnte, um sich an mich zu wenden, ja, sogar um diese Bitte zu äußern. Ich weiß, das ist mehr, als ich nach allem, was passiert ist, erwarten oder erhoffen kann – das waren die Worte in ihrer Mail. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Rokko schon fast ein Vierteljahr tot…

„Rokko, Rokko!", stürmte Lisa in das kleine Haus, das sie nun schon so lange mit ihrem Ehemann bewohnte. „Ich war beim Doktor. Es gab sogar genug Strom für einen Ultraschall und die Herztöne." Überschwänglich warf sie ihren Mantel auf das Sofa und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wusste genau, dass Rokko ihr nicht entgegenkommen würde. Vielleicht war er ja wenigstens stark genug, um sich mit ihr zu freuen. Ein wenig ungelenk, weil ihr dicker Bauch sie so kurz vor der Geburt nun doch einschränkte, kletterte Lisa in das Ehebett und kuschelte sich an Rokko. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, so wie sie es tat, seit er in diesem Zustand vor sich hindämmerte. „Der Doktor sagt, dass – soweit er das sehen konnte – wir ein Mädchen kriegen. Und er hat gesagt, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zur Geburt dauern wird." Lisa griff nach Rokkos erschreckend kalter Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Sie strampelt", lächelte sie, als auch schon die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinabperlten. Seit Tagen lag sie auf Rokkos Brust und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag – doch in diesem Moment herrschte Stille…


	16. Chapter 16

2

16.

An dem Morgen, an dem Rokko Kowalski beigesetzt werden sollte, kam seine Tochter Enya zur Welt. Beigesetzt trifft es nicht wirklich. Die Erde ist einfach viel zu hart gefroren, um ein Grab auszuheben. Lisa schrieb mir, dass er stattdessen eingeäschert und seine Asche über dem Sankt-Lorenz verstreut worden wäre. Gerade das Verstreuen der Asche gefiel Lisa. Sie hatte dafür so eine blumige Metapher. Ich sehe das eher pragmatisch – beerdigen ging nicht, daher musste es so sein. Das habe ich Lisa aber nicht geschrieben – das war schon so schwer genug für sie. Sie wollte unbedingt dabei sein, als Rokkos Asche verstreut wurde. Das kann ich verstehen – das wäre ihr Abschied gewesen. Stattdessen aber war Lisa damit beschäftigt, jemanden willkommen zu heißen.

Ich hatte ja keine der Mails gelesen, die Lisa mir in all der Zeit geschickt hatte. Ich konnte mich damit einfach nicht auseinandersetzen – oder ich wollte es nicht. Betreff: Rokko gestorben. Die habe ich geöffnet. Das hatte ich ganz sicher nicht gewollt. Stacy hat immer gesagt, ich soll versuchen mich für die Beiden zu freuen und ihnen das Beste zu wünschen. Das konnte ich nicht, aber als ich diese Mail lass, da trauerte ich mit Lisa. Nach und nach öffnete ich eine Mail nach der anderen. Was war Lisa in all der Zeit alles widerfahren? An dem Nachmittag war ich wohl die meistgehasste Person auf der Raumstation, denn ich versperrte den einzigen Computer für Stunden. Enya Kowalski. Lisa hatte sogar ein Bild mitgeschickt. Ein süßes Baby – total verknorkelt, die Augen noch geschlossen, die kleinen Fäuste neben ihrem Gesicht zu liegen. Tja, ein Pragmatiker würde sagen: Enya ist eine gute Mischung aus ihren Eltern. Ich bin ja gespannt, wie sie jetzt aussieht. Sie ist ja jetzt schon über drei Monate alt. Was tut ein Kind in diesem Alter? Was muss ich als Erwachsener da tun? Stacy sagte mir, dass man sich als Erwachsener bei einem Kind in dem Alter auf seinen Instinkt verlassen kann. Keine Ahnung, woher sie das wusste, schließlich hat sie ja keine Kinder…

Gestern, als die Nachricht über Lisas Tod kam, hat Stacy mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gemeint: „Jedes Leben hat einen Sinn. Jeder hat seine Aufgabe." Lisa hat nie explizit gefragt, ob ich mich um Enya kümmern würde – mit keinem Wort. Sie hat nur anklingen lassen, dass sie beruhigt sterben könnte, wenn sie sie in guten Händen wüsste. Mein Leben auf der Raumstation aufgeben? Die Chance ausschlagen, mit auf den Mars zu fliegen und dort neu anzufangen? Um Lisas und Rokkos Kind aufzuziehen? Jedes Leben hat einen Sinn. Jeder hat seine Aufgabe. Ja, Stacy hatte wohl Recht damit. Meine Aufgabe war es, mich um Enya zu kümmern. Entgegen aller Bedenken, aller Versuche der anderen, mich von meinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, nahm ich gestern in einer Raumkapsel Platz.

Davids Hand umfasste immer noch die Türklinke. Mittlerweile hatte sie viel von seiner Körpertemperatur aufgenommen. Runterdrücken, du musst sie runterdrücken, sprach David sich gut zu. „Hallo!", rief ihm plötzlich jemand zu. „Was machen Sie denn da?" – „Ich bin David Seidel. Ich bin ein Freund der Kowalskis." – „Ah, Sie sind wegen Enya da, oder?", rief die Frau ihm zu. „Genau." – „Das ist schön für die Kleine." – „Wieso kommen Sie nicht zu mir rüber?", fragte David, der die Situation einfach nur irritierend fand. „Weil ich auch verstrahlt bin und Sie nichts abbekommen sollen." – „Sie sind ja ein Scherzkeks. Das Zeugs heißt Strahlung, weil es strahlt. Ich habe es vermutlich eh schon abbekommen. Also, bitte, kommen Sie zu mir herüber." Die Frau, die ungefähr Davids Alter hatte, kam zu ihm herüber. „Daphne", stellte sie sich knapp vor. „David, aber das sagte ich ja schon." – „Ja, traurige Geschichte das mit Lisa. Kopfschmerzen hat sie gehabt. Erst nur ein bisschen, dann immer schlimmer. Hirntumor und auch noch inoperabel. Eine Folge der Verstrahlung. Gibt ja so viele verschiedene Formen davon." Daphne machte eine verzweifelte Geste mit der Hand. „Was haben Sie mit dem Kind denn jetzt vor?", fragte sie dann aber neugierig. „Ich will mit ihr nach Boston zu einer Freundin." – „Schön, schön. Dann halte ich Sie nicht davon ab, reinzugehen." Ehe David noch etwas fragen oder sagen konnte, hatte Daphne sich auch schon auf den Weg zurück in ihr Haus, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite befand, gemacht.

David betrat also das Haus der Kowalskis. Alles war ordentlich und liebevoll eingerichtet, obwohl das vermutlich nicht allein Lisas Verdienst gewesen war, denn sie hatte ja das Haus von einer fremden Frau übernommen. Langsam ging David von Zimmer zu Zimmer – Flur, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Schlafzimmer. Da stand es! Das Gitterbett! Ein leises Brabbeln drang an sein Ohr. „Enya?", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das Baby nicht antworten konnte. Als das Gesicht des ihr unbekannten Mannes über ihrem Bett erschien, begann Enya zu lachen. „Hallo, meine Kleine. Ich bin Onkel David."

Das Baby sicher im Arm haltend kletterte David über völlig vereistes Gestrüpp. „Hier ist es", erklärte er Enya, die ihn schon als ihren neuen Freund angenommen hatte. Der Blick vom Steilufer runter auf den zugefrorenen Fluss war atemberaubend. „Hier sind deine Mama und dein Papa…" Das konnte er dem Baby doch nicht erzählen, dachte er bei sich. Davon würde sie Alpträume kriegen. „Hier sind sie weggeflogen – nacheinander. Aber du musst keine Angst haben, du bist nicht alleine – ich bin jetzt bei dir." Enya gab einen quietschenden Ton von sich. „Gleich kommt unser Bus nach Boston. Wir fahren zu Tante Mariella. Du wirst sehen, sie ist eine ganz liebe Frau. Wir werden dir deine Mama und deinen Papa nicht ersetzen und das wollen wir auch gar nicht. Aber solange du so klein bist, brauchst du erwachsene Menschen um dich…" Ein Hupen riss David aus seinem Monolog. „Ey, David Seidel samt Kleinkind zur Mitfahrt bis Boston?", brüllte der Fahrer aus dem Fenster des Busses, der gerade angehalten hatte. „Ja. Wir kommen." – „Haben Sie Gepäck?" – „Nur diese kleine Tasche da", erwiderte David auf ein Gepäckstück deutend. Mit Enya auf dem Arm ging er davor in die Knie, um sie in ihre Trageschale zu setzen, bevor er sie zusammen mit der Reisetasche in den Bus bringen wollte. „Sieh mal, Enya", lächelte er dann. „Das ist ein Schneeglöckchen", staunte David, als er das Gewächs erkannte, das er kurz zuvor unwissentlich fast mit seiner Tasche zerdrückt hätte. „Es wird Frühling."

Suchend sah David sich in dem Reisebus um. Wo würde er sich mit Enya hinsetzen können? „Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir", bot eine freundliche Stimme ihm an. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der genau diese Stimme kam und erblickte eine hübsche junge Frau, die ein Baby im Arm hielt, das ungefähr Enyas Alter hatte. „Gerne", lächelte David. „Wer ist denn das?", wollte seine Sitznachbarin mit Blick auf Lisas Tochter wissen. „Enya. Und das?", erwiderte David mit einer ähnlichen Geste auf ihr Baby. „Adam."

„David, David!", freute Mariella sich sichtlich, ihren ehemaligen Verlobten zu sehen. „Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's Lisas Tochter? Wie war die Fahrt? Komm doch rein", bestürmte sie ihn. „Es geht uns gut. Die Fahrt war lang, aber sehr nett – auch Dank meiner Sitznachbarin." David machte einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Blick auf die junge Frau frei. „Denkst du, du findest einen Weg, Myriam und ihren Sohn hier in Boston unterzubringen?" – „Es gibt für alles eine Lösung", lächelte Mariella. „Kommt erst einmal rein. Dann sehen wir weiter."


End file.
